La Apuesta
by Corona Berenice
Summary: -Está bien, mi hija en vez de todo lo que poseo, muestre sus cartas- y Swan se dio cuenta que había perdido en el mismo momento en que su contrincante sonrió triunfal. ANIMENSE A LEER
1. Chapter 1

Wolas!!!

Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de una escritora argetina bajo el nick de ATENEA yo solo lo comparto con ustedes, espero que les guste.

_Capítulo 1_

-Hagamos la partida más interesante señor Swan- dijo un hombre de veinticinco años, de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes. Sus rasgos masculinos y autoritarios, su sonrisa socarrona y todo su cuerpo destilando poder y seguridad. -No comprendo, ¿más interesante?, si me estoy apostando todo lo que tengo…-el señor Swan, de cuarenta y cinco años fijo la mirada en el joven. Le gustaba beber y apostar, pero siempre era consiente de lo que hacía y nunca perdía más de lo que tenía, hasta ese día.

-Si, hagámoslo más interesante- el joven desconocido sonrió nuevamente demostrando en el gesto toda la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, una buena máscara de póker.

-¿En qué está pensando?-la mirada del hombre mayor se había transformado en una de suspicacia.

-Me han dicho que usted tiene tres hijas.

-Así es.

-Una de 28 años, una de 26 y otra de 19. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Las tres son inteligentes, la mayor está casada y la de en medio comprometida.

-Exacto.

-Soy rico- dijo como si eso explicara todo- y preciso una prometida y una futura esposa. -No entiendo a lo que va.

-Y usted no se puede permitir perder todo en esta mano, porque dejaría en la calle a toda su familia.

-Tengo una buena mano- apretó sus dos cartas mirando a las de su contrincante.

-Si, puede ser pero puede perder todo y yo nada. Éste es el trato, si yo gano, le perdono la deuda sólo si obliga a su hija menor a casarse conmigo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Va a perder Swan, y yo le daré a su hija menor las mejores cosas, ¿quiere ir a la universidad?, tendrá la mejor educación, ¿quiere hogar?, le daré la mejor mansión. Pero seré heredero de una gran fortuna sólo si me caso antes de los veintiséis años, y como ve lo mío es una carrera contra el tiempo. Le daré lo mejor a su hija, pero tiene que apostarla. Si no lo hace, no tendré remordimiento de dejarlo sin nada.

-hablaba en serio-pensó Swan apenas su interlocutor terminó su monólogo.

-Está bien, mi hija en vez de todo lo que poseo, muestre sus cartas- y Swan se dio cuenta que había perdido en el mismo momento en que su contrincante sonrió triunfal.

Bueno , así inicia la historia, háganme saber si les gusta(ya saben como), para seguir actulizando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-¡Papá, al fin llegaste!- sonreí aliviada de verlo esa noche llegar a casa, pero me preocupé nuevamente al ver su expresión.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo… preciso sentarme- fue lo único que dijo mi padre mientras que toda la familia se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Charlie?-mamá sonó amenazadora, pero sabía que lo hecho hecho estaba.

-He perdido las apuestas contra un nuevo empresario de la gran ciudad.

-¿Qué hace un empresario de la gran ciudad aquí?- pregunté confundida.

-Buscaba una prometida y la ha encontrado.

-Woooooow que lástima Bella, no tendrás esperanzas esta vez-se burló mi hermana la cual estaba comprometida.

-Aún soy joven boba-me defendí yo buscando la mirada cómplice de mi papá, pero ésta se encontraba completamente vacía, como ida.

-¿Qué ha pasado papá?

-Bella… lo lamento tanto, pero tanto…- parecía atormentado- escucha…

----------------------------------------------------E & B---------------------------------------------

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-bramé descontrolada por la furia- ¡¿Cómo te has creído en el derecho de apostarme?! ¡Soy tu hija mal nacido!- los insultos se escapaban de mis labios sin previa meditación, descontroladas y como dagas que golpeaban derecho en el corazón de mi progenitor.

-Lo sé, sé que soy el peor monstruo del mundo, pero piénsalo así: te dará todo lo que precisas, todo lo que yo nunca te podría haber dado.

-¡Me importa poco y nada la estabilidad social!, ¡quería casarme con alguien al que amara… y ahora… esto!-mis gritos perdieron fuerzas mientras que las lágrimas luchaban fuertemente por salir hacia el exterior.-preciso… preciso salir de aquí.-tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo de manera febril e histérica y salí corriendo de la casa.

----------------------------------------------------E & B---------------------------------------------

-¡Por favor Bella, vuelve a casa!-la voz de mi padre sonó por mi teléfono dos horas después de mi huída. Parecía devastado, y yo aún no podía recomponerme, seguía vagabundeando por las calles sin rumbo fijo.

-No aún, todavía no puedo papá- me quejé mordazmente mientras que él respiraba profundamente.

----------------------------------------------------E & B---------------------------------------------

-El tipo está aquí, dice que quiere charlar contigo.- maldito desgraciado, y se le daba la desfachatez para mostrar la cara.

-Maldito hijo de...

-Cuida tu boca, y ven a casa, es una orden.-la voz imperiosa de mi padre me volvió a la realidad, a la realidad en la cual yo nunca podía tomar mis propias decisiones.

----------------------------------------------------E & B---------------------------------------------

Abrí la puerta de casa y lo vi. Su imagen en cualquier otro momento de mi vida me había impactado. Un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata prolijas. Zapatos italianos negros, sonrisa blanca y con dientes prolijos, rasgos masculinos, ojos impactantes y mirada inteligente. Además, guapo y con el cuerpo atlético hasta cierto punto. En otro momento habría dicho: ¿Qué hacen que no me lo presentan?. En ese mismo instante quise golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

----------------------------------------------------E & B---------------------------------------------

-¿Bella?-preguntó mientras su voz sonó profunda y sedosa, hasta seductora.

-…-gruñí afirmando su duda y le di la espalda para colgar mi saco.

-¿podemos hablar?- por más de mis intentos de parecer desagradable y molestarlo, él aún así parecía tranquilo y paciente.

-largo-ordené a mi familia y ellos huyeron asustados por mi rabia. -¿te echarás atrás en esto de la apuesta de tu padre?-preguntó y yo clave mi mejor mirada altanera en la de él.

-cumplo con mi palabra, por más de que sea obligada- por primera vez pereció intimidado, pero su inmediata sonrisa le devolvió el control de la situación.

-Tenía esperanzas de que fueras de confianza y ¿sabes algo? Me alegro de todo corazón de que así sea.- ¡Dios!, cada una de las palabras articuladas por ese ser me hacía sufrir los impulsos de querer matarlo allí mismo.

-¿ha venido a decirme eso? Porque si es así, pierde su tiempo.

-No, no he venido por eso

-Entonces no me haga perder el tiempo y vaya al grano.

-Esto de la boda… no es como crees


	3. Capitulo 3

Olas!! aquí de nuevo con el tercer capi, les reitero que la historia no es mía es de una escritora argentina con el nick de ATENEA, y pues muxo menos los los personajes que son de Stephabie Meyer.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

-¿No es como creo?- me sorprendió por primera vez, él estaba apoyado contra la pared, nervioso y pasándose la mano por los cabellos de la nuca, mientras que todo su cuerpo irradiaba seducción.

-Exacto, no es como crees. Soy el empresario más joven de "FORKS", y el único heredero de la gran fortuna de mi abuelo, el dueño de la compañía, no sé si la conoces.

-Si, conozco la discográfica-contesté secamente sin entender lo que él me quería decir.

-He leído diez mil veces el contrato, y éste dice que debo casarme antes de cumplir 26 años si es que quiero heredar todo. Estoy en contra del tiempo, ya que dentro de cuatro meses cumplo años. Y se me acaba el plazo- se sentó en frente de mi, en el pequeño living de mi casa y me impresionó su mirada tan avasalladora.- por eso te preciso Bella. Tenemos que casarnos. A cambio te daré por dos años todo lo que quieras, dinero, estudio, bienes materiales, lo que quieras. Y me comprometí con tu padre a financiarte los estudios.

-Un momento, ¿dos años?- no comprendía esa parte.

-Si, jamás llevaría a nadie a un matrimonio forzado para toda la vida… el contrato exige mínimo dos años de duración del matrimonio. Sólo te pido dos años, estudiarás en la gran ciudad donde vivo, conviviremos, pero nada más, seremos amigos con título de esposos, y cuado terminen los dos años, podrás quedarte conmigo hasta que termines la carrera y luego te dejaré libre. No pido que cumplas con las obligaciones de una esposa, sólo te pido que finjas ser una, la mía.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería irme a estudiar?

-Te estuve investigando Bella, no has sido escogida al azar.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Mi abuelo quería que fueras tú, y tu abuelo también. ¿No recuerdas sus bromas? . Ambos querían que fuéramos marido y mujer, desde temprana edad.- hice grandes esfuerzos para recordar pero no podía- mi abuelo te idolatraba Bella, todos los veranos cuando venías a visitarnos con tus hermanas, siempre te cuidaba y mimaba más, eras su preferida. Ésa es una cláusula de trato, tienes que ser tú mi esposa, y sólo tú.

-No recuerdo… no recuerdo nada, ni sé de quién estás hablando…- y el recuerdo llegó a mi mente como un gran torrente de memorias y sentimientos recién encontrados, que rodeaban mi mente y mi corazón sin orden alguno.- ¡Carlise…!-no pude evitar exclamar perdida en mi propia mente, mi interlocutor sólo sonrió victorioso- ¡Tú no puedes ser….! Edward…- susurré intentando negarlo. Ese tipo delante de mí no podía ser aquel niño con el que jugaba antes, no podía ser el latoso que se burlaba de mí por ser torpe o que me cuidaba de las risas y los comentarios hirientes de sus primas. -Si, soy Edward, estoy muy cambiado, ¿no?

-Muchísimo- lo miré atontada y atónita por mi reciente descubrimiento- entonces… Carlise antes de morir quiso que te casaras conmigo, y tú quieres heredar, así que conseguiste engañar a mi padre.

-Juro que hubiera querido encontrar otra forma, pero no la había.

-Dos años… dos años de matrimonio. ¿Soportando a las arpías de tus primas?, no lo creo-me reí aunque dolorosamente recordaba a esas niñas perfectas que habían hecho mis veranos abominables.

-Si, las arpías esperan que no me case, así ellas heredarán en vez de mí.- su voz sonó molesta y con rencor- hablo en serio, eran arpías de niñas y de grandes se potenciaron. Se casaron por dinero y ahora son unas trepadoras de la alta sociedad.

-¿tendré que soportarlas?

-Ellas son las que servirán de testigos de que duremos al menos dos años como marido y mujer, quise buscar otros, pero eso también estaba en el testamento del abuelo.

-¡Maldición!, ¡tendré que ver nuevamente a Alice y Rosalie!

-¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás conmigo?-preguntó mitad asustado mitad incrédulo.

-Si, me casaré contigo, porque fue la última voluntad de Carlise, que quede que no lo hago por ti Edward, sino por él.

-Dios bendiga tu puro corazón- me abrazó fuertemente debido al impulso, pero me separó automáticamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho- ejem… la boda ya está planeada, sólo falta tu vestido y el de las damas de honor… será por iglesia y por civil. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-pregunté rendida y él se rió conmigo.

-No, creo que no, pero en verdad te lo agradezco Bella, acabas de salvarme la vida- iba a decir algo más, pero mi familia entró festejando alegremente, se ve que ellos ya estaban al tanto de todo.

-¡No te pases!-gritó mi mejor amiga de toda la vida mientras que se sentaba sobre mi cama para no caerse por la impresión.

-Hablo en serio- dije mientras que guardaba mis ropas en una maleta gigante que Edward había mandado hacía sólo dos semanas.

-¡¿Te casas dentro de un mes con un completo desconocido que resultó ser un amigo de la infancia del que ni siquiera te acordabas?!

-Exacto…

-¡Pero sólo tienes diecinueve años, además, acabas de terminar tus estudios secundarios!

-Ya sé…- quise defenderme, pero no podía.

-¡Dime que soy una de las damas de honor o nunca te lo perdonaré en mi vida!

-¡Claro que eres una de las damas de honor Ángela, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana!

-¡Dios nos proteja!, te vas a casar…- me abrazó fuertemente apiadándose de mí pero a la vez dándome fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se me venía- nunca has sido cobarde y sé que no te echarás atrás, yo sólo espero que sean compatibles y que el tipo ese no sea un patán.

-Si lo es, no me importa, sólo fingiré ser su esposa.

-¿Cómo que "solo fingiré ser su esposa"? ¡Serás su esposa!, tanto por iglesia como por civil

-Bueno sí, pero… lo que quiero decir es que no nos comportaremos como esposos en la intimidad

-Haaaaaaaaaa ya, quieres decir que nada de sexo- mi amiga me miró divertida- ¿está guapo?

-Si -Entonces amiga, aprovéchate y hazle de todo, total, dentro de dos años te podrás divorciar, pero… ¿Quién te quita lo bailado?

-¡Ángela!-le reté tirándole una almohada que había usado de proyectil.

-Era broma, era broma- se defendió mi amiga pero consecuentemente se defendió de mi mirada letal- ok, no era broma, pero no me digas que no te gusta la idea.

-¡Claro que no pervertida!

-Cierto que Bella la mojigata jamás pensaría en esas cosas

-¡No seas así Ángela!

-¡Oh vamos, no comprendo!, nunca has tenido un novio y ni hablar de dejar que un chico se te acerque para besarte, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para casarte?

-No sé…- dudé por primera vez desde que todo sucedió.

Continuara.......

* * *

Bueno llegue al tercer capitulo dejen reviews por fis...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-pensé en el viaje de colectivo hasta la gran ciudad-¡¿En qué estabas pensando Isabella Swan?!.... ¡Va a ser tu esposo por Dios santo!, ¿y qué le vas a decir?: "Oye, disculpa, pero tengo 19 años y no he dejado que nadie me bese, así que si quieres que esto sea creíble en sociedad, te recomiendo que me enseñes cómo se hace"… No, no, no, no ¡Y DIEZ MIL VECES NO!, se me tiene que ocurrir algo mejor, tal vez puedo fingir que sé cómo se hace, y luego echarle la culpa a algún ex novio imaginario. No puedo decir que nunca he tenido un novio, porque seré el hazmerreír de sus primas… Dios, ¡como las detestaba de pequeña y como se que las detestaré ahora!-me paré lentamente al ver que el autobús frenaba su andar y bajé a una atestada Terminal de ómnibus.

Allí, parado fielmente y rodeado de gente se encontraba Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-¡Hola princesita!-me atrapó en brazos antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo y me abrigó contra su cuerpo, en ese momento supe que no estaba sólo. -me había dicho la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado, y cuando vi rostros de dos hombres más o menos de su edad complacidos con la escena lo comprendí todo.

-¡Hola amor!-lo abracé también mientras que dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, me separé de él y me quedé perdida por unos segundos en su mirada- te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también, ha sido sólo una semana, pero ¡que larga fue!, ¿no se te hizo interminable?-me preguntó y en sus expresiones lo notaba conforme con mi actuación.

-Muchísimo, todo se me hace aburrido cuando no estás cerca, pero ya estás aquí- le abracé mimosamente y me refugié en su pecho, dónde fui bien recibida.

-Oh, si, con la emoción de verte de nuevo cariño, se me olvidó presentarte. Ellos son mis mejores amigos Kevin y Jasper.

-Un placer- le dije a los acompañantes de Edward mientras que les brindaba mi mano en forma de saludo.

-Decididamente tenías razón Edward, es inusual, tienes buen ojo para tus novias ¿he?-dijo aquel que respondía al nombre de Kevin mientras estrechaba mi mano y sonreía ampliamente.

-No entiendo- fue lo único que dije confundida. -Lo que pasa es que Edward nos dijo que eras una chica común, nada ostentosa y simpática además de hermosa claro está, y no se ha equivocado en nada, nos caes bien, aunque si hubieras sido como Alice o Rosalie hubiéramos cancelado el casamiento a la fuerza- ésta vez habló Jasper, y la sinceridad de ambos me encantó.

-Ok, entonces seremos amigos- les guiñé un ojo divertida- si son enemigos de esas dos plásticas, entonces son mis amigos. ¿Y ahora que dije?- nuevamente los tres hombres me confundieron con sus sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Dime que tienes una hermana soltera para presentarme!-ok, Kevin ya me había tomado confianza.

-No lo lamento, pero tengo una amiga Angela que aún no consigue novio

-Si es como tú, quiero conocerla

-¡Y yo!-dijo Jasper y yo me di cuenta que el frío invierno estaba congelando mis piernas mientras nosotros seguíamos allí parados.

-Jajajaja ok, intentaré hacer lo posible, pero preciso calentar un poco mi cuerpo o moriré de hipotermia antes de poder hacerles el contacto chicos

-¡No se hable más!, a la casa se ha dicho- Kevin se mostró entusiasmado mientras que Edward pasaba su abrigo por mi hombros y luego me abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó sonriendo -Si, muchas gracias Edward- le sonreí y sus amigos que caminaban por delante lloraban de la risa.

-¡Hay que amor!, le sigue llamando Edward.

-Bueno, yo prefiero eso Jasper, a que le diga a cada rato, cariño, bombón suizo relleno de chocolate, mi vida y todas esas cosas que nos ponen incómodos y nos hacen recordar que no tenemos novias.

-Mejor dicho imposible, ¿he Kevin?- dice mi "prometido" buscándole pelea a su mejor amigo.

-¿Buscas pelea?

-Cuando quieras y donde quieras.

-Ya niños, no me obliguen a dejarles sin postre esta noche- dije en forma de chiste.

-¿Hay postre?- dejaron de pelear automáticamente para verme. -Mmmm…. Ven Jasper- le llamé- tú eres el único que se comporta como un adulto, así que acompáñame a

comprar un buen helado en la tienda de en frente, y si te portas bien te compro un chocolate como premio

-¡Me caes cada vez mejor!-Jasper rió y comenzó a cruzar la calle conmigo

-¡Cuidado con tus manos Jasper, ella es mía!-le advirtió Edward y yo no pude evitar sonreír por el comentario.

-OK, comí demasiado- confesó Edward luego de la cena improvisada que había hecho. A esos chicos los conformabas rápidamente.

-Bueno, han comido muchísimo y eso me sorprendió. Mis artes culinarios no son tan elevados en calidad como la refinada comida que suelen ingerir, pero me han vaciado la fuente de estofado.

-Es que hacía muchísimo que no comíamos algo hecho en casa, además cocinas como los Dioses

-No seas exagerado Jasper, ha sido sólo un simple estofado- me reí inevitablemente mientras que les servía helado a cada uno.

-Envídienme, porque le pediré que me cocine todas las noches- se pavoneó Edward mientras que me abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura y yo rodaba los ojos.

-Pues vendremos todas las noches a hacerles de compañía, ¿no Kevin?

-¡Claro!-afirmó éste degustando su helado.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!-bramó Edward pero sus amigos hicieron oídos sordos.

-Son bienvenidos chicos, siempre que pueda cocinarles, lo haré gustosa- sonreí amablemente mientras que Edward se quejaba a regañadientes.

-Sabes que acabas de destruir la poca intimidad que nos iban a otorgar, ¿no?

-No puede ser para tanto cariño- me reí pero él de un tirón me sentó en su falda.

-Hablo en serio, ellos vienen sin invitación al menos 3 veces por semana, ahora que los has invitado de seguro que los latosos se dejarán caer todas las noches.

-Pues sencillo, el día que no queramos visitas simplemente no abrimos la puerta y ya.

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar- se rió con ganas mientras que Jasper y Kevin nos quedaron mirando serios y atónitos.

-No nos dejarán afuera en el frío invierno sólo para hacer cosas chanchas, ¿verdad?

-Se pudren, merecemos nuestra intimidad- dijo Edward y yo no pude evitar reírme a rabiar.

continuara...

* * *

Ya saben dejen reviews porfis a mas reviews mas rápido la actualisacion. XD


	5. Capitulo 5

Olas!! aquí de nuevo con el quinto, la historia no es mía es de una escritora argentina con el nick de ATENEA, y pues muxo menos los los personajes que son de Stephabie Meyer.

* * *

CAPITULO 5:

Edward era todo un caballero, no sólo había pagado mi pasaje de viaje para que fuera a ayudarle con los arreglos de la boda, sino que además había hecho en secreto modificar un cuarto de su mansión sólo para mí.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó indeciso mientras que yo miraba maravillada toda la habitación. Una gran cama de dos plazas captaba la atención mientras que el acolchado impecablemente blanco y las cortinas haciendo juego me deleitaban la vista. Todos los muebles habían sido meticulosamente pintados de blanco y una gran tv pantalla plana estaba en frente de la cama equipada con un dvd listo para ser usado.

-Es precioso…. Me encanta pero…

-¿pero?-parecía nervioso de haber hecho algo mal.

-¿No es demasiado?, después de todo, voy a quedarme solo una semana y luego me volveré a casa…

-Claro que no, quiero que este cuarto sea exclusivamente tuyo, como ya te dije, sólo fingiremos ser un matrimonio prospero y te mereces tu propia habitación para que puedas mantener a tu intimidad intacta, me he empeñado en traer todo lo que pensé que te sería útil… ¿crees que falta algo?

-Nada, simplemente me encanta como está pero… con una cama de una plaza hubiera alcanzado.

-Para nada, éste tele es mucho mejor con el mío y más de un fin de semana me dejaré caer para ver alguna película, con tu consentimiento o no- me guiñó un ojo- y no hubiéramos entrado los dos de ser la cama de una sola plaza.

-Si que piensas en todo, ¿he?- me reí un poco y luego cubrí mi boca con mis manos para evitar que el viera mi bostezo.

-¿estás cansada?

-Agotadísima.

-Bueno, te dejaré descansar…- se plantó en la entrada para luego preguntarme

- Oye… ¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por lo de hoy, no tienes idea el cariño que te han tomado los chicos en tan sólo unas horas. Ellos son muy desconfiados y temían que yo me equivocara al elegir a la chica para casarme, pero han respirado tranquilos al verte

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

-No tienes idea de la que me salvaste.

-Y… cuando conozca a tu familia… ¿tendré que ser formal o simplemente yo misma?

-Si eres como esta noche te adorarán, ¿estabas siendo tú misma?

-Sip, no me sale mucho esto de fingir.

-Entonces no lo hagas- sonrió y comenzó a marcharse nuevamente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Oye, sé que dijiste que nadie más que nosotros y tus primas podíamos saber lo del trato pero…se me fue de las manos

-¿De qué hablas?-en segundos estaba en frente de mi y preocupado hasta la muerte.

-Es que cuando les dije el cuento de que nos encontramos después de muchos años y fue amor a primera vista, simplemente no me creyo Angela.

-¿Y por qué no?, mis amigos se comieron el cuento- parecía consternado más que molesto.

-Es que… hem… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Qué tal si pruebas simplemente decirlo con la verdad y sin dar vueltas?

-Ok, hem… nunca he tenido novio, y por más de que muchos chicos se me han acercado, nunca he dejado que ninguno me toque siquiera un pelo. Por eso no me creyeron.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya veo.- una gran sonrisa de diversión se dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Así que nunca te has besado con nadie?, ¿ni siquiera eso?-se tiró en mi cama cómodamente mientras que yo me decidía en si sentarme a su lado o no

-Oye no ha pasado porque no quise, ¿ok? Y deja de burlarte-me senté luego de dudarlo y le quede mirando enojadísima y muy ofendida.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó automáticamente al notar mi auténtico enfado.

-Molesto…-me quejé y él sonrió pero ésta vez conciliadoramente.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio, pero si es verdad era obvio que tu amiga no te creyera si eres tan recatada.

-Exacto. Y buen adjetivo, creo que "recatada" suena mejor que "mojigata" que es como siempre me dice Angela.

-No, ¡Y me pides que no me ría!, ten misericordia entonces- lágrimas por la risa tan espontánea le surgieron en cuestión de segundos, pero se detuvieron cuando se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil.

-¿Hola?, si, ¿Qué pasa?. No, no voy a dejarles que le hagan la vida imposible desde temprano… ok, vengan al mediodía… si, obvio que son una molestia, no te voy a mentir, si púdrete tú también.-cortó la llamada molesto y me quedo viendo.

-¿Una de tus primas? -Si, Alice viene mañana con su hermana a almorzar. No quiero que te ofendas, cocinas delicioso, pero si no quieres que te critiquen, creo que será mejor que compremos algo hecho.

-Tampoco quería cocinar algo para ellas- me reí y él me acompañó.

-Oh si, ahora lo recuerdo, ellas quieren que te comportes como una damita inglesa, que finjas estar enamorada y que seas convincente- rodó sus ojos fastidiado por todas las exigencias- eso me hace recordar que tengo una noche para enseñarte a besar.-complementó su comentario viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-¡¿C….c…cómo?!-logré articular después de mucho esfuerzo por recobrarme de la conmoción que me causó lo dicho.

-Vamos, sabía que te iba a tocar en algún momento- se sentó en la cama cara a cara conmigo, y se recostó cómodamente sobre un brazo extendido.-bueno… no te pongas nerviosa, ¿si?, la clave de todo esto es dejarse llevar- cerré mis ojos temblando como una hoja y pronto sentí su palma abierta rozando mi mejilla.

-Tranquila Bella, prometo ser bueno, cuando quieras que pare, pararé- su voz sensual, algo ronca pero siempre sedosa, despertó todos mis sentidos.

- ¿puedo?-su susurro me hizo dar cuenta que esperaba mi asentimiento, y yo lentamente moví un poco mi cabeza para hacerle saber que podía seguir. Edward estaba tan cerca de mí que pude sentir a su aliento haciéndose sólido sobre mis labios, los segundos se pasaban corriendo mientras que él simplemente se quedaba allí a milímetros de mí, como disfrutando de la situación.

-Te ves preciosa, escucho los latidos de tu corazón desde aquí y tus temblores en mi mano son hipnotizantes…será un gusto besarte- terminó de decir eso y acortó las distancias entre nosotros.

Su contacto era gentil, suave y hasta me podría atrever a decir que delicioso; sus labios se movían delicadamente sobre los míos, demostrándome cuáles movimientos eran adecuados y cuáles no. Era un juego vicioso en el cual el contacto era íntimo pero no atemorizante como pensé que llegaría a ser mi primer beso. Lo único malo fue que terminó tan rápido como había comenzado.

-Bien, para ser tu primer beso lo has hecho muy bien- su gorjeo me obligó a abrir los ojos para verle a él sonriéndome complacido.- tienes muy bien despiertos tus instintos, lo hiciste espectacularmente.

-No es para tanto- mis mejillas se convirtieron en presas de la vergüenza y el rubor a medida que me di cuenta que él no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

-MMMM a mi me gustó, besas mejor que mi ex novia- volvió a reír y luego dijo- bien, ahora voy a meter un poco más de presión, ¿ok?

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-quise preguntar pero él me detuvo con su nuevo beso. Al principio todo fue normal, como la vez anterior, pero comencé a preocuparme cuando Edward tomó fuertemente mi rostro y abrió sus labios decidido.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!-fue un impulso, juro por Dios que fue un simple impulso.- ¡Hay por Dios, ¿estás bien?!-cuestioné culpable al verlo tirado en el piso por mi "pequeño" empujón.

-¡Que fuerza!-estaba sorprendido, no enojado, no confundido, sólo sorprendido- que fuerza…- repitió nuevamente ésta vez divertido para luego sentarse en la cama nuevamente en su antiguo lugar- Bella, cuando dije que iba a meter presión, no era metafóricamente, hablaba de mi lengua.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?!, casi me muero…- apreté fuertemente mi pecho con mi mano intentando así calmar mis pulsaciones.

-Oye, Dios nos dio la lengua para algo, ¿Qué creíste, que era sólo para hablar?-su sonrisa divertida seguía dibujándole la cara

-Fue raro… quebraste mi intimidad- le reproché, pero sólo obtuve una respuesta de él: su sonora carcajada.

-Iba a decir algo fuera de lugar… pero mejor no lo digo. ¿Lista para el segundo intento? -¿Vas a meter esa cosa en mi boca?-le pregunté algo asqueada

-¿Esa cosa?, ¡es mi lengua!, sólo mi lengua- no podía dejar de reírse el muy desgraciado. -Te lavaste los dientes al menos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, soy muy higiénico- JA JA JA, y se daba el gusto de hacerse el chistoso.

-Bien, acércate de nuevo-le otorgué el permiso que él esperaba, y automáticamente comenzó a cortar distancia.

- Espera- recosté mis manos en su pecho para frenar su avance

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó algo molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Será asqueroso?

-Mira Bella, será tan perfecto que terminarás pidiendo más, será como una droga, y yo te la podré dar-no permitió que volviera a molestarlo, y volvió a hacer contacto con mis labios. Pero esta vez el beso había cambiado: ya no era lento, ni pasivo, ni suave. Su boca hacía fuerza contra la mía obligándome a responder, era como si él estuviera dando las órdenes y yo acatando. Tomó nuevamente mi rostro y me obligó a acercarme de nuevo a él. Yo con los ojos abiertos aún podía ver a sus hermosos ojos que cerrados demostraban la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo. Su cabello sedoso me llamó la atención, es que parecía suave, pero yo quería confirmarlo. Siguiendo mi impulso, enredé mis manos con sus cabellos, era perfecto, simplemente suave, y tentador. Me di cuenta que esto que sentía ahora estando en los brazos de Edward no lo había sentido nunca. No sólo por su lengua dentro de mi boca explorándome y enseñándome el arte que se esconde detrás de un beso, sino también por la sensación de calor que crecía en mi vientre y se iba haciendo paso por cada poro de mi piel. Su contacto bucal ya no me parecía incomodo para nada, tal vez al principio sí, pero no ahora. Él era un experto en hacer que las mujeres lo desearan, y yo por primera vez en mi vida, estaba anhelando a un hombre. Tanta era la fuerza que le poníamos al beso – él enseñando y yo devolviendo- que de un momento a otro terminamos tumbados en la cama, él arriba mío y brindándome todo su calor corporal. Sus manos que antes habían estado tranquilas y quietas, ahora estaban explorando cada centímetro de cintura que la ropa les permitía, y yo con el avance de los segundos sufría la necesidad de que me tocara cada vez más.

-¿puedo?-preguntó cuando sus labios me abandonaron sólo para atacar mi cuello.

-¿puedes qué?-pregunté confundida pero sosteniéndome fuertemente de sus fuertes hombros, los cuales parecían hechos para mí.

-Esto- susurró, su voz febril debido a la pasión y al deseo. Consecuentemente me tomó de las piernas y me obligó a que hiciera una llave con ellas en su cintura. Y al fin el calor que había en mi cuerpo estalló con el simple roce de su masculinidad y su calor.

-Estás que estallas…- quise separarme de él, pero él me apretó más sobre el somier, sin dejar de besarme.

-Bueno, eres mujer y yo soy hombre, quise enseñarte a besar pensando que serías torpe y nada deseable, y a cambio me devuelves de esa manera…tan…-sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los míos. Él se había apoyado sobre sus brazos estirados y me miraba desde las alturas.

-¿Tan….?-mi voz lo despertó de su ensimismamiento y él volvió a sonreír como antes. Se paró y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, donde no pudiera tocarme.

-Tan… irresistible, no tienes idea lo que los hombres se han perdido en tu adolescencia.- despeinó sus cabellos de manera frustrada, esperando… no se qué.

-Te vas a quedar calvo.

-Es eso o me abalanzo nuevamente sobre ti

-Quédate calvo- le dije y le robé la primera carcajada nuevamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que tomar sendos vasos de agua si es que quiero dormir tranquilo hoy.

-¿Me traes uno a mí?

-Increíble…- arqueó una ceja mirándome sorprendido- es increíble lo inocente que eres, no Bells, no te voy a traer un vaso de agua, y por tu propia seguridad en la noche, cierra con traba esta puerta apenas salga de aquí. Porque si te veo una vez más sonrojada, no responderé de mis actos.- cerró la puerta y yo corrí rápidamente a trabar con llave la entrada, estaba colorada, nerviosa, frustrada y feliz a la vez. Me había encantado, todo lo que había sucedido había sido simplemente tremendo pero lo malo es que había terminado y yo no había llegado a la satisfacción completa. ¿Cómo le hacen para conformarse con simples besos?. Pensé que eso ya era demasiado, pero cuando hay química, y cuando tienes un cuerpo como el de él arriba de ti, los besos nuca serán suficientes.

-Esto es increíble…- susurré quitándome mi ropa, sólo para volverme a vestir con el pijama.- nunca pensé que sería así, pero creo que nadie podrá nunca superar esta experiencia.

Continuara.......

* * *

Ya saben dejen reviews por fis.... besos


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-¡Buenos días dormilona!- sus sonoros golpes en mi puerta y su voz aterciopelada pero con un matiz de diversión hicieron que el primer pensamiento de mi mente fuera el recuerdo de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Nuevamente mi fuero interno se quemaba de anticipación y tuve que hacer una fuerza sobre humana para cubrir mi pijama con la bata de invierno y salir a recibirlo. Estaba despeinada, molesta y recién levantada.

-Vaya, pero que hermoso ángel- se rió de mí en mi cara y yo un poco más y le muerdo.

-Pasa- gruñí incómoda por cómo se burlaba de mí en mi cara y me encerré en mi baño personal para limpiarme la cara y lavarme los dientes. Salí ya vestida con un jean chupín negro y una polera de lana celeste, a su vez seguía aún descalza y con los cabellos hechos una miseria; tomé el cepillo de la mesa de luz y comencé a cepillarme el pelo mientras le daba la espalda para poder verme en el gran espejo de tamaño completo. Él se sentó en mi cama y por su mirada (la cual se reflejaba en el espejo) puedo afirmar que disfrutaba el espectáculo.

-¿Qué ves?- mi humor iba empeorando por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Sólo tu preciosa figura y a tu pelo tomando forma, te ves preciosa recién despierta y de mal humor- yo rodé los ojos sulfurada y él nuevamente se rió con ganas. El sonido fue como el interruptor que permitió que una gran oleada de escalofríos se paseara por toda mi columna vertebral, no sabía qué era esa sensación, pero me estaba volviendo loca.-además me gusta esa ropa, marca tus curvas pero le deja espacio a la imaginación, ¿me lo has hecho de gusto?

-Aquí sólo tú eres el pervertido- seguí cepillando mi melena larga ondeada y de color chocolate, pero todo mi cuerpo sentía el abrazo cálido que su firme mirada me brindaba. -Pregúntame eso que no comprendes- cómodo y algo holgazán se tiró sobre mi cama y se costó de lado, mirándome aún fijamente.

-¿Cómo sabías que te quería preguntar algo?-sorprendida no pude disimular mi estupefacción.

-Tienes un rostro muy transparente, prestando atención prácticamente puedo leer todo lo que se te pasa por la mente.

-Bueno… lo que yo te quería preguntar…- me senté tímidamente en una de las puntas de la cama y pasé un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Si?-él cortó las distancias entre nosotros sentándose lo más cerca de mí posible, yo casi me caía por el borde del somier.

-¿Es… es normal sentir tanto calor…?

-¿Qué tipo de calor?

-No sé, creo que estoy enferma, porque nunca había sentido algo así.

-Explícame ese calor- estaba serio, no preocupado, pero serio.

-No sé, es como que hay un núcleo posicionado en mi vientre y luego todo ese calor se va expandiendo a todo mi cuerpo, como cuando una flor abre sus pétalos, me abarca entera, me quema y me deja confundida.

-No cariño, confundida no es la palabra correcta- una media sonrisa seductora se dibujo en su precioso rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-El calor de tu cuerpo se llama pasión, y anoche desperté todas las hormonas que habías dejado dormidas por tanto tiempo. Soy el único hombre que te ha tocado en ese modo, entonces cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me tienes cerca, cada vez que te rozo…-acarició suavemente mi mejilla y yo me estremecí sintiendo nuevamente ese calor abrasador.-tu cuerpo recuerda lo de anoche, y siente el presentimiento de que puedo volver a tocarte como lo hice, que puedo hacerte sentir lo mismo- se mordió el labio en medio de la explicación, y yo deseé hacerlo por mí misma-a éste calor cariño, yo lo llamo química sexual, y el calor que

sientes que se apaga cuando se da cuenta que no te toco y que se enciende nuevamente con una simple mirada no te deja confundida sino deseosa de que todo entre nosotros se vuelva a repetir.

-Eso es una idiotez- argumenté queriendo pararme, pero él de un tirón me acostó en la cama y se posicionó arriba mío.

-¿Si?, ¿es una idiotez?, entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas cada vez que te acaricio y por qué cada vez que te observo palpitas en deseo?

-No es deseo

-Déjame demostrarte que sí bonita-contestó sobrado posando sus labios sobre los míos. Su apasionado beso despertó nuevamente el fuego que había sentido la noche anterior y mis manos inertes que reposaban a mis costados cobraron vida deseosas de acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. Él, repitiendo lo de la otra vez, se posicionó entre mis piernas obligándome con ellas a hacer una llave sobre su cintura. Pero en esta ocasión marcó la diferencia cuando apretó sus manos en mi cintura para luego descender y así explorar mis muslos internos. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto calor en mi vida, y claro está (aunque yo lo quisiera negar) tanto deseo por un hombre. Me estaba sofocando, y me costaba horrores el simple hecho de poder respirar.

-Tengo calor…- me quejé cuando él quiso besarme el cuello, fallando en el intento debido a la molesta lana que cubría mi cuerpo.

-El problema aquí es esta maldita polera-me la quitó febrilmente de un tirón y me dejó cubierta sólo por una remera mangas cortas y blanca- mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor- se regodeó con la vista de mi cuerpo mientras yo sólo rogaba que me besara otra vez.- me encantas-como escuchando mis súplicas volvió al ataque exigiéndoles a mis labios y a mi cuerpo rendición.

-¿Soy la única con calor?-me quejé cuando Edward atacó mi cuello, él seguía vestido con su camisa y su Blazer.

-Al decir verdad me estoy muriendo…- sonrió pícaro mirándome-¿me ayudas?

-Estás tentando tu suerte- le dije enojada y él se rió.

-Vamos, tú quieres hacerlo y yo muero por que lo hagas, ¿Qué quieres, que te lo ruegue?-no obtuvo respuesta y continuó- ok, te ruego que lo quites- se señaló el abrigo y yo algo colorada tomé la base de la prenda para ir elevándola poco a poco. El contacto visual entre nosotros continuaba y la pasión iba en aumento (aunque yo nunca creí que eso fuera posible).

-No tienes derecho de volverme… tan loca-le reproché cuando el centró sus besos en mi escote.

-Si tengo derecho, el mismo derecho que te ganaste tú ayer al dejarme en vela rogando por tocarte más y más- sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero en vez de asustarme me hicieron sentir bien conmigo misma.

-Estás loco…- iba a decir algo más, pero su maldito móvil nos interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie?-se mostraba furioso, y sobre todo molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Cómo has dicho?, ¡maldición no me di cuenta que son las nueve de la mañana!, si ya sé, no tienes que decírmelo-recelo ahora- si… bueno, dile que me espere, estoy saliendo de casa, y no, no te importa con quién me he entretenido.-cortó la llamada con un golpe seco y me miró nuevamente-me destroza tener que dejarte bonita Bella, pero el trabajo llama y cuando vuelva vendré con las arpías, ármate de paciencia, ¿si?

–Entendido-logré articular antes de que el se parase y saliera por la puerta.

La mañana que siguió fue aburrida y monótona, limpié un poco el lugar, acomodé algunas cosas, me duché, escuché música y leí uno de los tantos libros que adornaban su amplia biblioteca, pero aún así, cuando intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacía, sus recuerdos saltaban a la vista, y no podía hacer nada bien. En tan sólo una noche, todo se había ido al mismísimo demonio. Se suponía que seríamos esposos a la vista de todos pero que en la intimidad seríamos sólo dos personas sin lazo alguno que los uniera. Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que todas nuestras acciones hubieran conllevado a un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados?. Ok, los besos habían sido necesarios para la actuación ya que yo tenía que aprender… pero si lo que Edward decía era verdad y entre nosotros había química sexual… ¿Cómo era posible que la pasión nos cegara tanto hasta el punto de olvidar nuestro trato?, ¿Cómo era posible que cupiera tanta pasión en dos meros cuerpos? Y sobre todas las cosas… ¿Cómo podría llegar a hacer para que se terminara esta pasión indeseada? Porque sí, era una pasión indeseada. Cuando yo acepté éste estúpido trato en lo único que pensaba era en que podría vivir en un lugar cómodo mientras estudiase, en que ayudaría a alguien en apuros y en que salvaría a mi familia. Pero NADA me hubiera preparado para esto. Es decir… en la primera noche, me llevé tan bien con sus mejores amigos que hasta llegué a tomarles cariño, y además, se desató en mi algo que yo nunca creí llegar a vivir. ¿No es que la pasión está destinada sólo a esas modelos 90-60-90 con cara de ángeles y que son tan perfectas como plásticas?. Yo no era así, mis rasgos eran algo femeninos, sí, pero tampoco era para hacer un monumento, mi cuerpo algo delgado carecía de muchas curvas que las mujeres tenían. Mi busto era pequeño al igual que mi parte trasera y mis piernas si bien estaban bien formadas tampoco eran espectaculares. Mis ojos marrones eran tan comunes como mi cabello del mismo color. No tenía nada espectacular, nada por lo cual ser deseada por semejante hombre como Edward… pero… entonces… ¿por qué él me ansiaba tanto? Y ¿por qué él me hacía desearlo?... le ponía tanto empeño….y yo no comprendía nada. -¡No puedo creer que aún guarde estas fotos…!-exclamé viendo unas fotografías perdidas entre tantos cuadros, en ellas estábamos mis hermanas vestidas de bailarinas de ballet acompañadas con nuestros abuelos, en otra estábamos Edward y yo cuando teníamos alrededor de seis años. Desde ese entonces la preferencia de su abuelo para que yo fuera su pareja eran obvias, nos hacían tomar de la mano, caminar solos y todo eso de abuelos babosos. Jajajaja yo no me había acordado de eso hasta que vi la foto. Todas esas tardes en que peleaba con Alice y Rosalie y que Edward siempre terminaba defendiéndome, o cuando él mismo me peleaba tanto que yo terminaba llorando desconsoladamente… qué recuerdos… algunos bonitos, otros no tantos, pero recuerdos en sí. Además, por más de las primas de Edward, yo hubiera soportado cualquier cosa por venir a ver al anciano señor Carlise que también era como un abuelo para mí y que me cuidaba tanto.

-¡Bella ya llegamos!-la voz de Edward me sorprendió sentada en el living viendo un DVD del último concierto en vivo de Switchfoot.

-¡Hola, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?!

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, como siempre- se quejó un poco quitándose el blazer y la corbata- pero me siento mejor estando en casa, Rosalie y Alice te están esperando en el hall- me comunicó tomándome de la mano ayudándome así a pararme.

-Que emoción-contesté irónica y él me sonrió atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

-¿puedo confesarte algo?

-¿Qué?-pregunté nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Te extrañé- y la sensación que me había faltado toda esa mañana para sentirme completa volvió a mi cuerpo cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos. ¿Cómo era posible que con un simple beso me hiciera saltar de la dicha?, ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera tan bien con algo que de antemano yo sabía que estaba mal?

-Yo también Edward pero… esto está mal…-lo separé un poco sólo para poder apoyar mi frente sobre la de él.

-¿por qué está mal?-parecía un niño pequeño al que le estaban quitando su juguete.

-Porque…- quise separarme de él, pero por más de que me retorciera entre sus brazos, el abrazo no desaparecía.-porque el trato era parecer esposos delante de los demás, pero ser simplemente amigos entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas?- ¿Por qué el recuerdo de ese pacto me parecía tan endemoniadamente lejano?- y… se nos está yendo de control, ¿no? -Tienes razón-recobró la compostura y me soltó- perdón por haberme dejado llevar por algo de una noche, tenemos que convivir durante dos años y es obvio que estás incómoda, no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

-Oye, ¿estás molesto?-pregunté indecisa, viendo su máscara de indiferencia.

-Claro que no princesa- me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de su amplio repertorio, y como todas las otras, ésta logro quitarme el aliento.-perdona por haberme pasado de la raya, ¿si?

-Oye, es culpa de los dos-me quejé, estaba siendo injusto al echarse la culpa sólo a él-los dos nos pasamos de listos.

-Bien, de ahora en más, y por lo que dure nuestro matrimonio, sólo reaccionaré si es que tú me lo pides o si tu me buscas, ¿si?

-¿Cómo?-él se acercó a mí, haciendo que sus palabras cobraran aún más sentido.

-Quiero decir bonita- cómo me gustaba que se dirigiera a mí de esa forma-que seré lo que quieras, lo que a ti te haga sentir segura. Si quieres un amigo, tendrás un amigo. Pero si una noche te sientes sola en tu cuarto y te metes entre mis sábanas te recibiré gustoso y no pronunciaré ningún reproche a la mañana siguiente. Claro está también que llegaré sólo hasta donde tú me dejes llegar. Si quieres ir a mi cama y simplemente dormir, dormiremos, y si quieres algo más, yo me encargaré de hacerlo increíble, sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿si?

-O….ok.-atónita por su discurso, no pude articular nada más. Él me sonrió nuevamente y tomándome de la mano me llevó hasta el hall.

-así que tenemos la desgracia de volver a vernos- dijo una de las dos mujeres que me esperaban en el Hall, la pude reconocer como Alice por sus ojos negros como el mismo cielo.

-Si, desgraciadamente el destino se empecina en juntarnos, ¿Cómo han estado chicas?- también me dirigí a la rubia callada de ojos dorados.

-Bien, hasta que llegaste, ¿Cuál es tu plan?, ¿robarnos la fortuna del abuelo?

-No, si es por mí, prefiero no recibir ni un céntimo, lo único que quiero es que la fortuna termine con la persona que en verdad la merece y no con un par de trepadoras interesadas que sólo la van a desperdiciar en ropa de Versace y Oscar de la Renta.

Continuara....

* * *

Dejen reviewss....


	7. Chapter 7

La historia no me pertenece es de Atenea y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 7

-Bien, por lo que vemos tu legua se ha afilado y ya no eres la niña llorona que tenía que ser defendida, ¿verdad?

-He aprendido a defenderme sola, gracias por la acotación Rosalie- respondí irónica.- ¿tienen apetito?, el almuerzo está listo esperándolas.

-Bien, terminemos esta tortura de una vez. -insultaba mentalmente a las primas de Edward mientras acomodaba todo en mi cuarto para irme a dormir. Ése día había sido ya de por sí agotador como para colmo sumar la molestia de mostrarme meramente amable con las idiotas esas que lo único que sabían hacer era criticar.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-su voz me sorprendió y el almohadón que había sido víctima de mi furia cayó al suelo automáticamente. Él vestía ya su pijama y se encontraba recostado en un lado del marco de la puerta, viéndome divertido.

-Gracias, me costó toda la tarde el calmarme, pero ya estoy bien.

-Si, pueden estar contigo tan sólo dos horas, pero te cuesta las veintidós restantes sobreponerte.

-¿Quién puede ser a éstas horas?-pregunté confundida al escuchar el timbre de la mansión- deja que yo voy- me adelanté a Edward al ver su expresión de cansado y bajé las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al hall. Inmensa fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Alice hecha una pena, llorando como una magdalena y temblando.

-¿Alice?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?

-Por favor Bella… preciso ayuda- me rogó tirándose en mis brazos dónde yo la abrigué por unos instantes, la dirigí al living y le hice sentar, Edward ya se encontraba con nosotras.

-¡Oh por Dios Alice, ¿Qué ha pasado?!, ¿estás bien?

-S…si, escapé de casa antes de que me pudiera volver a golpear.

-¡¿Golpear?!-repetí automáticamente y horrorizada.

-S..si, Mark me golpea desde que nos casamos, sólo que nunca dije nada porque me amenazaba… pero…

-¿Qué te hizo escapar hoy Alice?-pregunté convirtiendo mi voz en un apremiante susurro, ella me abrazó fuertemente desesperada de amor y continuó:

-Amenazó a nuestro hijo… tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, acabo de hacerme el test de embarazo y estoy en cinta, no puedo permitirle que me toque con un niño dentro.

-Haz hecho bien Ali, te quedarás con nosotros, ¿si?-Edward la abrazó fuertemente también y su prima comenzó a llorar automáticamente.

-No sabía a quién recurrir…

-Has venido con las personas indicadas, yo me encargaré de que el mal nacido no te vuelva a tocar un pelo ¿está claro?

-Gracias Edward…

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?

-Primero me divorciaré del padre, y luego lo tendré, llevará sus genes- dijo asqueada- pero también lleva los míos, y nadie me va a quitar a mi hijo.

-Nunca pensé decir esto Alice, pero estás hablando como yo lo haría, y me siento orgullosa de eso. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena, pero puedes confiar conmigo para lo que precises.

-¿Sea lo que sea?

-Sea lo que sea- contesté segura y sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿puedo dormir contigo en tu cuarto esta noche Bella - tengo miedo de estar sola.

-No te preocupes, será un gusto. Ven, tengo un pijama de reserva y creo que te quedará bien. Mañana cuando tu esposo esté trabajando iremos a buscar tus cosas y te quedarás con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿verdad Edward?

-No lo hubiera podido decir mejor- sonrió orgulloso y yo llevé a la asustada Ali hasta mi habitación.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo Bella?-preguntó a medida que se cambiaba de ropa.

-Porque tus acciones de esta noche me demuestran que no eres la enana hueca trepadora y sin ética que creía que eras, y que tú te empeñas por mostrar.

-¿Sólo por eso me vas a dar una segunda oportunidad?

-Alice…

-Ali-me corrigió sonriendo y sentándose en mi cama.

-Podemos ser buenas amigas si quieres, tener a un hijo sola es algo muy difícil y se precisa mucha fé y carácter, eres una mujer fuerte y sé que lo podrás hacer, pero creo que hablo tanto por Edward y por mi cuando digo que puedes contar con nosotros.

-Dios, es tan raro… no lo digo de mala Bella, pero parece que en verdad fueras prometida de Edawrd, que en verdad se vayan a casar por amor y que envejecerán juntos.

-¿en serio?

-Si, tienes un brillo en los ojos que no recuerdo haberte visto nunca, pareces enamorada.

-Tonterías, éste es sólo un matrimonio forzado

-¿Segura?, ¿segura que no quieres a Edward?

-Oye yo…

-Ya no me digas nada, te estoy forzando y es obvio que te vas a proteger, sólo piénsalo.

-Pero es que no hay nada que pensar, hace tan sólo dos días desde que lo he vuelto a ver, nadie se puede enamorar en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Quién sabe?, el amor es impredecible Bella, puede llegar cuando menos te lo esperas.

-No soy una chica que pueda ser clasificada de "enamoradiza."

-En ese caso, el amor te golpeará más fuerte. Tienes un aura que… es como que dice: si me enamoro una vez, nunca más dejaré de amar a esa persona.

-El embarazo te trae mal, ¿he?-me reí divertida y ella me acompañó de buena gana.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, no me sigas la corriente.

-¿Estás cansada?, porque creo que es hora de que descanses un poco, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

-Si, tienes razón, desfallezco de sueño. Hasta mañana Bella -Hasta mañana Ali.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -Edawrd me tapó la boca a la mañana siguiente para que yo no grite por el susto- sólo soy yo.

-Buen día.- susurré parándome de la cama delicadamente para así no despertar a Alice- ¿pasa algo?

-Si, tenemos que hablar- me tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta la cocina, dónde nos sentamos a desayunar.

-¿De qué hablaremos? ¿De Ali?

_»Capítulo 9_

-Si, debo confesar que estoy muy preocupado, tanto por ella como por el niño. No podemos dejarlos en mano de ese maniático. ¿Quién sabe qué es capaz de hacer?

-Opino lo mismo, ¿no sería bueno que se quedara con nosotros?

-Pensaba exactamente en lo mismo. Puedes cuidarla de mañana y hacerle compañía, y yo te ayudaría en la tarde al volver del trabajo. Así que se mude con nosotros será más sencillo.

-Me parece genial

-¿Segura? Es que no quiero molestarte, además, si tomas esta responsabilidad, no podrás volver a tu casa antes del casamiento como habías planificado.

-Sabrán llegar hasta aquí sin mí, y esto es muchísimo más importante.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto, además ahora Ali nos precisa, ¿verdad?

-Me encanta el hecho de que el abuelo no haya decidido mal- se paró, me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a marcharse- nos vemos al almuerzo, no hagas ninguna locura- me rogó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Oye espera!

-¿Qué?-automáticamente apareció nuevamente en la cocina, yo me estiré un poco hacia él, le rodeé el cuello y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, el cual él se encargo de potenciar.

-Sabía que ibas a volver- sonrió acariciando mi mejilla luego de separarnos.

-Ha sido un simple beso, así que no te hagas la telenovela, oye, ¿podemos ir a lo de Alie a buscar cosas o prefieres que te esperemos?

-Mejor espérame ¿si?

-Está bien, quita esa cara de preocupación, no voy a hacer ninguna locura.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Prometido Edward- le contesté sólo para besarlo una vez más-ahora vete al trabajo o vas a llegar tarde.

-Desearía no tener que trabajar- se quejó sobre mis labios para luego marcharse.

-¡Buenos días Bells!- a eso de las once de la mañana una Alice recién despierta pero un poco más descansada hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Si no es muy tarde…

-¡Claro que no! Deja que te preparo café y algunas tostadas con mermelada, no es mucho pero tienes que llenarte el estómago, no almorzaremos hasta que no vuelva Edward y eso es a las dos de la tarde. -Ya veo, así que…¿intentas hacer bien el papel de futura esposa?

-Intento, aunque no me acostumbro, es algo raro…- contesté sonriéndole, hoy Ali no me caía tan mal.- oye… no es que no este agradecida y aliviada con que hayas venido aquí anoche, pero… ¿Por qué no fuiste a lo de Rosalie?

-Bueno… es que con ella es algo diferente… ¿sabes?, ella está enamorada de su esposo Emmet por más de que la creas una trepadora de primer grado… y no quería quebrar la intimidad que ellos han estado forjando en estos pocos meses de casados, en cambio, como lo tuyo con Edward es falso, pensé que no me sentiría tan incómoda…

-Alice nunca nos llevamos bien, pero quiero que sepas que has hecho bien en venir aquí, con tu primo te vamos a cuidar, y te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que precises. Ahora tengo una pregunta crucial: ¿quieres que compre comida hecha o cocino algo?

-¿Sabes hacer canelones?

-Son uno de mis platillos favoritos.

-¿Me cocinarías?-sus ojos brillaron felices y comprendí que todo eso era un impulso debido a los antojos de las embarazadas.

-Por supuesto, pero precisaré ayuda.

-Pero…-su semblante se ensombreció un poco.- no sé cocinar, nunca he cocinado en mi vida.

-¿Y no crees que ya es tiempo de aprender?-le tomé de la mano a medida que una gran y cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro- ven, ya es hora de que nos hagamos amigas y compartamos un poco de tiempo juntas, cocinar es muy divertido si lo haces con otra persona.

-Ok… ¿Qué hago primero?

-Mmmm… pon música y luego vuelve, tenemos una masa que hacer.

-¡Si!-festejó contenta como una niña pequeña y salió corriendo hasta el living para poner música en el gran equipo de Edward.

-¡Te dije que poner el horno al máximo era una mala idea!-divertida Alice me ensució un poco la cara con restos de la masa de los canelones.

-¡Jajajaja es un problema que se soluciona fácil, le bajas un poco el fuego y está, pero esto es guerra señorita embarazada!-me reí pero arremetí en contra de su rostro como venganza, pronto habíamos comenzado una guerra de masa pegajosa entre nosotras.

-Vaya… pero que niñas…- se rió divertido Edward el cual nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.- ¿se han divertido?

-A decir verdad sí.-confesó Alice la cual tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto reírse.

-Si, decididamente sí-acoté yo también mientras que me giraba para ver que la salsa no se pasara-danos cinco minutos y la mesa estará servida, tienes ese tiempo para cambiarte, ponerte cómodo y sentarte, ¿si?

-¡Señora si señora!-contestó cómicamente servicial- ¿algo más?

-jajajaja no, puedes comenzar ya, estoy contando los minutos.- le amenacé en broma y él salió corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-jajaja en pocos días se han sabido llevar bien-comentó Alice divertida por lo que había presenciado.

-creo que sí, es una persona muy fácil de tratar, parece que nunca está de mal humor y siempre tiene la palabra justa, ¿no? Yo no le recuerdo mucho de niño, pero ahora me cae bastante bien, y creo que esta convivencia no es tan complicada como pensé al principio. ¿Sabes?, estaba aterrorizada, Edward tuvo que hacer un poco de trampa para convencerme de todo esto…

-Si, me contó, y yo también estaría aterrorizada, no es fácil que un hombre seis años mayor venga y te diga: oye, te gané en una apuesta, tienes que casarte conmigo y permanecer en sagrado matrimonio por dos años.

-Exacto, estaba aterrorizada de él, pensando en cómo sería la convivencia, cómo sería tratar con él o simplemente verle a la cara. Pero me está haciendo las cosas muy sencillas.

-Si, es un gran tipo, te habrás ganado la lotería por dos años. Además es fiel, si se casa contigo no estará con nadie más por respeto a tu título de esposa.

-Eso es genial.

-¿Tú harás lo mismo?

-Yo nunca sentí la necesidad de estar con nadie y no la voy a sentir ahora.

Continuara....

* * *

Les gusta? entoncs haganmelo saber dejando sus reviews.. chaitos...


	8. capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

-¿Nunca has tenido novio?

-No, nunca quise tenerlo; sí sabía lo que me perdía, sabía que estar acompañada por alguien que esté enamorado de ti como tu de él era una experiencia que debía experimentar. Pero no veía la necesidad, nunca he conocido ningún chico que me hiciera sentir el impulso de estar con él.

-Y ahora llegó Edward con toda esta locura del legado del abuelo.

-Exacto, oye… lamento todas las cosas que dije ayer.

-No tienes por qué, he sido odiosa contigo todos estos años, merecía que me dijeras eso y más

-No soy quién para decirte nada.

-Claro que sí, además siempre te tratamos mal sin siquiera razón alguna. Perdónanos, pero estábamos celosas de que el abuelo te quisiera tanto.

–Todo perdonado, ¿amigas?

-Amigas-nos sonreímos mutuamente pero pronto fuimos interrumpidas por Edward que gritó: -¡Estoy hambriento!

-Ok, a comer- dije tomando los platos para servir la cena.

-Nonono, es inadmisible que almuercen conmigo con ese aspecto, Alice límpiate aquí en el baño de invitados mientras yo me encargo de Bella en el baño superior

-¡Señor si señor!-contestó obediente Alice mientras miraba divertida cómo Edward me tomaba en brazos y subía la escaleras conmigo a cuestas.

-¡Se caminar Edward!-me quejé apenada cuando él me dejó apoyar los pies en el suelo, sólo que mi reproche ya era innecesario encontrándome en el baño.

-Fue divertido-se defendió diciendo eso para luego abrir el fregadero- además, tienes todo el rostro sucio.

-deja que me limpio…-comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió

-ha ha ha- se negó frenando mis manos.-si te traje hasta aquí, es porque yo lo voy a hacer- se empapó las manos con el agua tibia y comenzó lentamente a acariciarme el rostro, dándome leves masajes circulares que como por arte de magia iban poco a poco quitándome la suciedad. Su contacto era mágico, suave, placentero y adictivo, no quería que parase, pero a su vez sentía la necesidad de obtener algo más… -

Bésame…- le pedí aún con los ojos cerrados y me lo imaginé a él con su sonrisa triunfante.

-Rogaba que me lo dijeras bonita…-susurró para luego tomar posesión de mis labios mientras que yo le abrazaba para el cuello con miedo de que se quisiera separar de mí.- te extrañé durante toda la mañana.

-Yo también-le confesé entre besos- me está costando no verte por las mañanas bonito- él se rió tiernamente sólo para besarme un poco más apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que llevemos conviviendo sólo dos días y ya te me hayas hecho tan necesaria?

-¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

-No, he preguntado primero- sonriente me aprensó por las caderas con sus manos y me sonrió tiernamente- me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día pero Alice nos espera.- tomó una toalla, me secó el rostro suavemente y me tomó nuevamente en brazos

-¡Que puedo caminar!

-Oye, tu dijiste que nada de roces sin tu consentimiento y estoy cumpliendo ese trato, pero esto lo hacemos a mi manera

-jajajaja eres imposible

-Claro, acostúmbrate a eso- me guiñó un ojo pícaramente y me di cuenta que no me iba a costar mucho el hecho de acostumbrarme a él.

-Se han tardado un poco pícaros

-Si, perdón por eso Alice, pero tenía el rostro muy sucio-nos excusó Edward y juntos nos sentamos a la mesa.

-oye, Rosalie está algo ofendida porque no fuiste a su casa anoche, pero ya hablé con ella y viene dentro de dos horas con todas tus cosas para que te mudes con nosotros por tiempo indefinido. Además hablé con un juez amigo y comenzamos la petición para la orden de restricción. Si todo sale bien, ese bastardo no podrá siquiera verte.

-Gracias Edward, estás siendo de mucha ayuda

-¡Se me olvidó!-exclamé yo saliendo de mi ensimismamiento

-¿Qué se te olvidó Bella?

-¡llamar a Angela y decirle que se encargue de todo porque yo no podré volver!, ¡Demonios, la loca esa me va a matar! Discúlpenme- rogué para pararme de la mesa y marcar el número de mí mejor amiga desde mi móvil.

-Angie esto es un S.O.S

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-la voz de mi amiga sonó precavida desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

-Escucha, han habido algunos problemitas aquí y precisan que me quede durante toda esta semana. Sé que iba a volver para ayudarlos y que me iba a quedar con ustedes por dos semanas más, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Escucha, esto no es broma, es algo serio y por eso no puedo ir. ¿Podrás ocuparte de los vestidos de mis hermanas y el tuyo?

-Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí.

-Ok. Me has salvado de una grande amiga, también te pediré que llames a mamá y le expliques ¿si?

-Ok, oye… ¿pero no vas a volver?

-No amiga, no puedo, pero te espero en la ceremonia, ¿si?

-Ok, cuídate, y luego vamos a hablar bien. Que te ayude no quiere decir que luego no te vaya a reprender por avisarme con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

-Si lo sé Angie, pero también se que eres la mejor, gracias por todo amiga

-¡Me debes un kilo de helado!

-Ok ok, entonces lo dejamos en un kilo, ¡adiós!-me despedí y corté la comunicación antes de que mi mejor amiga cambiara de idea.

-Fue cómico escucharte- Alice se burló olímpicamente de mí, mientras que Edward se recostaba en la mesa para así ocultar sus risas, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. -¡Dejen de reírse!, todo esto me ha costado un kilo de helado y una reprimenda de hora y media

-¡¿Hora y media?!-Alice pareció sorprendida

-¡Ustedes no conocen a Angie!-fue lo único que dije rendida para luego sentarme a almorzar.


	9. Capitulo 9

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen..

* * *

_»Capítulo 9_

-Rosalie, por favor, ¿podrías ver si Ali se ha despertado?-pedí amablemente a la otra prima de Edward la cual estaba sentada viendo tele. La convivencia con ella todavía no era sencilla, porque aún pensaba en mí como una intrusa, pero igualmente se estaba comportando bastante bien debido a la situación de su hermana.

-¿Ya se sabe algo del juez o de Mark?

-Si, Mark ha estado llamando constantemente, y siempre yo me encargo de mandarlo al demonio, tengo una amiga que estudia idiomas: Francés, Portugués y Español, y me ha enseñado todas las formas de insultarlo, cosa que hago gustosa cuando llama- le contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella sonreía satisfecha.

-Así se hace, menudo bastardo- sonrió mirando aún hacia la tele- oye, ¿Por qué te empecinas en tratarnos bien?

-Hay no… otra vez esto…- me quejé retorciéndome un poco en el sillón-ya te lo dije, en estas situaciones difíciles, no hay que dividirse porque es la unión la que trae la fuerza. Se que me detestas por el trato que tu abuelo tenía para conmigo y digamos que tampoco nos esforzamos por ser amigas, pero con Meddie ya hemos solucionado todo ese asunto y quiero hacerlo contigo también. Esta semana ha sido bastante complicada y creo que todos nos relajaríamos un poco si simplificáramos las cosas, ¿no lo crees Rosalie?

-Rosse…-me corrigió algo resignada, creo que al fin la había convencido.

-Genial Rosse, ¿ves? Es un avance.

-No tientes tu suerte.

-Ok, ok, prometo no pedirte ni abrazos ni besos- contesté irónica y ella rió por lo bajo divertida.

-¿Hay noticias de tu casa con esto del casamiento?

-Al decir verdad, mi amiga me amenazó de asesinato culposo nuevamente hoy de mañana, dice que no tengo corazón, de cómo la pude dejar a cargo de toda esa locura y bla bla bla- rodé mis ojos irónica- y eso que sólo tiene que preocuparse por los vestidos de dama de honor y por lo de mis padres. Si supiera en la tortura en la que me encuentro yo…

-¿Por qué?

-Con Edward hemos decidido hacer algunos cambios de última hora en la decoración de la recepción y la fiesta. Él quiere blanco con amarrillo pastel, pero yo quiero blanco con verde pasto. Y hasta que no decidamos eso, no podré terminar con el vestido de bodas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te permitió la modista?

-Dos días más.

-¿No has podido convencer a tu futuro esposo todavía?

-No, es muy cabeza dura.

-¿No te re ocurrió seducirlo?

-Lo lamento Rosse, pero no soy tan audaz- me reí y ella lo hizo conmigo- además recuerda que esto no es…

-Sí, ya sé: "Esto no es un casamiento normal". Lo vives repitiendo como intentándote auto convencer.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, y creo que también intentas convencerlo a Edward, no pienso que ustedes hayan sopesado la posibilidad de la química cuando hicieron el trato ¿verdad?

-¿Tú también crees en eso de la química?

-¡Chica, creo que si ponen un fósforo entre ustedes estallan! Por supuesto que creo en la química, si te mira y parece que quiere devorarte.

-No digas esas cosas…-le pedí mientras que me paraba incómoda buscando algo que hacer.

- Oye, ¿no sabes a qué hora volverá este hombre?-pregunté molesta de que Edward se tardara tanto en regresar a casa.

-Nop, usualmente es puntual, oh, ahí está- se regodeó cuando sonó mi celular, y la llamada entrante me demostraba que Rosse tenía razón.

-¿Hola?, si…. Ya veo, es el cumpleaños de Kevin, sí, no está bien, quédate con ellos todo el día, no no vamos a incendiar la casa por el simple hecho de quedarnos juntas, mándale mis saludos, ¿si?, dile que le debo el regalo porque no me avisaste antes, no no me avisaste, tal vez se lo comentaste a tu otra prometida, ya no volveré a hacer una broma así, ¿algo más? No, esta noche te cocinarás tú, ni siquiera esperes que te tenga algo hecho, no me importa que así no se comporten las buenas prometidas, yo nunca fui una prometida promedio, comencemos por eso. No me importa si te vas a sentir herido, ¿Qué parte de no me importa no comprendes?, hablo en serio, te cocinarás tú-corté la comunicación algo enojada y Rosse se burló de mí al menos media hora.

-¡Vamos, admite que quieres a Edward!, si hasta te comportas como una prometida celosa.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Ya basta, voy a despertar a Alice para almorzar-escapé de sus burlas a la media hora de haber comenzado y ella saboreó su momentánea victoria.

-¡No puedo creer que te haya cortado la llamada!-Jasper se burlaba olímpicamente de mi "prometido".

-No sólo eso, se ha quedado furiosa.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?-ésta vez era el turno de Kevin de hablar.

-Creo que se me olvidó comentarle que hoy era tu cumpleaños…

-Oh…oh…

-Y lo peor es que ha hecho la broma esa de: "No me lo comentaste a mi, creo que se lo has dicho a tu otra prometida."

-Estás en problemas viejo… -peor aún: está tan enfadada que ni siquiera me esperará con la cena esta noche, voy a tener que cocinarme.

-Eso te va a enseñar a tratar mejor a tu prometida.

-Huy si, cómo no…- contestó Edward irónico pero se quedó pensando- y lo peor es que aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo en los colores de la decoración; y yo no quiero ceder.

-Me juego treinta dólares a que terminas perdiendo hermano

-¿Por qué dices eso Kevin?

-Oye, un contoneo de caderas, unos ojitos bonitos y unos cuantos besos, y vas a terminar cediendo, esa chica hace estragos en ti, sólo ve lo preocupado que has quedado por esa simple llamada.

-No soy tan débil, ¿sabes?

-Para mí que sí- acotó Jasper malévolamente

-Reitero, me juego treinta dólares a que pierdes esta batalla viejo.

-Para amigos como ustedes, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?

* * *

Olass, aqui de nuevo perdonen por la demora pero es que estos dias he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo actualizar lo mas rapido posible. Bess

pd: dejen reviewww....


	10. CAPITULO 10

_»Capítulo 10_

-¿Bells?-su voz me despertó a la una de la madrugada, cuando mi sueño ya era profundo.

-No puedes tener semejante cara como para venir a despertarme- me quejé lanzándole mi almohada -¿Puedes salir de la habitación así no despertamos a Alice?

-No, yo también quiero dormir

-¡Largo de aquí, peleas de pareja del pasillo hacia afuera!-se quejó la prima de Edward mientras me empujaba de la cama a la fuerza.

-¡Gracias por el apoyo!-le reproché parándome y marchándome de la habitación.

-Que bonita forma de recibirme…

-¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿Qué me quedara en vela hasta que te viera llegar sano y salvo?, ¡madura!

-Ya, estás enfadada, lo capté, ¿es porque no te avisé que no volvería?

-¡No, has con tu vida lo que quieras!, pero no me despiertes cuando estoy tan cómodamente durmiendo.

-Bien, será tenido en cuenta la próxima vez, ahora…

-¿Próxima vez?-mis ojos se ensancharon del asombro, ¿intentaría la osadía nuevamente?

-Era broma, no volveré a irme sin avisarte.

-Haz lo que quieras, no estamos casados-le espeté girando mi rostro para no verle.

-Vamos… ¿Por qué no admites que estás enfadada por eso?

-Porque no es verdad.

-Si lo es- tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos y me obligó a mirarle fijamente- vamos, admítelo mi amor, te pusiste celosa de que me fuera con mis amigos.

-No me trates como si fuese tu novia, ¿ok?, para mí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero por tu falta, los colores serán blanco y verde pasto.

-Amarillo pastel.

-Que no

-Que sí.

-Oye, si no quieres dormir afuera, o que te haga la vida imposible durante dos años, acepta-le amenacé pero a él no se le movió un dedo. -Hoy estás muy en tu posición de "esto es un engaño", ¿sabías?

-Estoy en la posición en la que debo estar.

-Bien, me harté, ¿quieres que los colores sean los tuyos?: entonces bésame como si me amaras.- me ordenó, sus ojos destellaban enojo, y descubrí que la única manera de calmarlo sería haciendo lo que él me pedía.- ha si, y se me olvidó otra condición: duerme conmigo esta noche.

-¡¿Cómo? No puedes ser tan descarado!

-Si lo soy…- sus rasgos se relajaron un poco.- hace una semana que Alice está aquí y no hemos podido estar solos un segundo, demándame por querer pasar tiempo con mi prometida, todavía no te conozco bien.

-Oh bueno, señor "quiero hacer las cosas bien", podrías haber comenzado desde el principio ¿no?. Los colores me importan poco y nada. Te pudres- cerré la puerta enfadada detrás de mí y le dejé allí en el pasillo sorprendido por mi reacción.

-¿Se han peleado?-preguntó Meddie la cual aún tumbada demostraba que no dormía.

-Si.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-quiso presionarme

-¿con qué?

-Con lo de los colores.

-¿Qué te ha pedido?

-Que le bese como si le amara y que duerma con él esta noche. Dice que durante esta semana no hemos tenido intimidad para conocernos. Lo hubiera pensado antes de irse de fiesta.

-En verdad estás enojada.

-Aunque no lo quiera admitir delante de él, estoy furiosa.

-Oye, tampoco lo culpes tanto, ha vivido solo toda su vida, no creo que se pueda hacer fácilmente de la costumbre de avisar en casa que no llegarás.

-Lo hubiera pensado antes de ir a buscarme.

-Vamos Bells, cede un poco. No te hace bien ser tan regañona.

-El tiene la culpa.

-Cariño, ellos siempre tienen la culpa, pero yo no tengo por qué pagar los platos rotos y si sigues rodando toda la noche, no podré dormir ni media hora. Se buenita con esta pobre embarazara…

-¡Huy que molesta! ¡Está bien!-me levanté y salí dando un portazo

-La excusa de las embarazadas siempre sirve…

Me quedé en el pasillo parada, con frío, descalza y paralizada por lo menos medio hora. Mis músculos estaban tensos al igual que mi mente, mis sentidos estaban despiertos al cien por ciento y aún tenía aquella vocecita de mi conciencia que me decía cosas así como: "no lo perdones". Miré hacia un lado del corredor pausadamente para luego girar mi cabeza y ver hacia el sentido opuesto. Nada. Sólo silencio y oscuridad. Ni un alma (además de la mía claro está) rondaba por la casa y yo me debatía entre si caminar unos míseros pasos más y entrar en la habitación de Edward o retroceder y no tener compasión de una pobre embarazada. Decididamente tenía que entrar en la habitación del idiota y hacer las paces si es que no quería preocupar a Alice, pero tampoco estaba segura de si estaba bien hacerlo. Ya que él había hecho las cosas mal, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la de ceder? [i] Cariño, ellos siempre tienen la culpa [/i]- había dicho Alice. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Él metiendo la pata y yo cediendo? Porque no podría vivir de ese modo ni siquiera dos días. No, decididamente tenía que entrar en la habitación de Edward y hacerme valer. Así que lenta y dubitativamente caminé unos pasos y entré en la recámara de mi prometido, donde todo estaba a oscuras y sólo podía ver su silueta dormida. Poco a poco comencé a levantar las sábanas del pie de la cama y como si de un gato se tratase, me agaché para comenzar a escurrirme hasta posicionarme sobre él delicadamente.

-¡¿Bella?!, ¿qué demonios?-se giró para verme sorprendido y algo asustado.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh-le ordené, estaba arriba de él y por ende tenía el control de la situación.

-Creí que no vendrías -Tenemos que hablar, y las cosas las vamos a hacer a mi manera

-¿Ha si?, no me digas…

-Si, si te digo- le ordené y él que me quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos, ¡Dios! Que hechizantes podían a llegar a ser sus ojos.

-¿Has venido a que charlemos o a amenazarme e imponerte?

-Creo que la segunda opción es la más acertada-dibujé una media sonrisa en mi rostro y él se acomodó debajo mío para así poder abrazarme fuertemente con sus atléticos brazos.

-Pensé que hace una hora me habías mandado al demonio.

-Y lo hice, pero Alice me hizo dar cargo de conciencia, y estaba demasiado enojada como para dormir.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-preguntó pícaro pero mi única respuesta fue un golpe seco y corto sobre su cabeza- ouch, ya comprendí, no debo bromear con eso.

-Ni siquiera insinuarlo, he venido para charlar, y sólo para eso.

-Ok, te escucho.

-Número uno, sí, estoy muy molesta contigo por irte sin siquiera avisar, me saca de quicio que hagas como que aún estás sólo, hace casi tres semanas desde que somos dos y te guste o no tienes que aceptarlo. Segundo, no puedes meter la pata hasta el fondo y luego querer presionarme sólo para obtener lo que quieres. Simplemente no está bien, cuando haces las cosas mal te disculpas, es eso lo que tienes que hacer. Y desde el principio te voy avisando que no soy una chica sumisa que hará lo que quieras y dejará que la pisotees, simplemente no soy así, y si no te gusta, te buscas a otra, ¿ok?-hice mi discurso fervientemente, y casi sin parar para respirar así que cuando terminé, sin dejar de verle al rostro, inhalé una gran bocanada de aire ya que mis pulmones así me lo exigían.

-¿Terminaste?, ¿puedo hablar o comenzarás a llorar ahora mismo?-no era irónico, no era retador, no era impertinente, simplemente neutro.

-Ok, te puedes defender-le cedí.

-Lo lamento tanto-fue su primera oración, luego un silencio le siguió y yo pude ver su rostro lleno de mortificación a milímetros del mío.-he sido un completo imbécil, y tienes razón, no debería haber vuelto después de meter la pata catastróficamente a exigirte cosas. Hay veces que me comporto como un idiota y no lo comprendo, sólo sé que tú eres la responsable, porque nunca en mi vida me había pasado. Siempre he sido racional, hasta que llegaste tú. Y no me mires así, no te estoy culpando, ¿ok? Te lo estoy agradeciendo, mi vida era demasiado aburrida, además, tenía que aprender que no puedo salirme con la mía siempre- me acarició suavemente la mejilla y me sonrió levemente- te ruego que me perdones.

-Ok, perdonado-le concedí pero aún sin salir de arriba de él.

-Me encanta hacer las paces, pero… ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó y yo pude sentir como sus brazos afianzaban la alianza de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Sigue en pie eso de convencerte por lo de los colores?

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que te daba igual.

-Me arrepentí-soné apremiante y seductora, cosa que sus oídos no dejaron pasar de largo

-¿Y qué te propones?

-No sé….-descendí con mi rostro hasta llegar a su cuello y comencé a depositar suaves besos sobre su tersa epidermis.

-Buen comienzo.

-¿está bien si lo hago así?- mordí suavemente una porción de su piel, la cual luego besé y succioné aleatoriamente.

-Si haces eso me vas a dejar marca-me apretó más en contra de su cuerpo y yo seguí debido a su permiso tácito.

-Mejor, así todos sabrán que eres mío… ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… sigue-pidió y yo entre risas pícaras seguí besándole, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su mejilla. Luego, como una burbuja de jabón que automáticamente se pincha o como un hechizo que se rompe abruptamente, dejé de besarle, y le miré airosa, sabiendo que la victoria era mía.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?-preguntó confundido, creo que los besos le sacaron de foco.

-¿Amarillo pastel o verde pasto?

-Verde pasto, pero vuélveme a besar.

-Mmmm… no, lo lamento.

-¡¿Por qué? No es justo!-se quejó como niño pequeño, pero yo me bajé de encima de él y me acurruqué a su lado.

-Abrázame por favor Edward, tengo frío-le pedí mientras buscaba refugio y calor en su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? Esas cosas no tienes que decírmelas dos veces-me abrazó fuertemente mientras que apoyaba su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿no roncas verdad?

-Muy chistosa-prácticamente me riñó mientras que me abrigaba aún más si es posible. Pronto una paz inmensa me abrigó el corazón y permití que tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma sintieran todo lo

que estaba ocurriendo. El perfume de Edward que ya se me hacía tan conocido, su calor, sus brazos abrigándome, las frazadas suaves, su sonrisa y sus ojos abiertos mirándome … todo estaban enriqueciéndome el alma, y haciéndome feliz.

-Me gusta más esto a que estemos peleando constantemente, con tus besos o no, me gusta abrazarte así en la noche.

-A mi también.

-Y asimismo me gusta esta sensación de saber que mañana cuando despierte serás lo primero que veré.

-Oye, mi imagen no es muy bonita que digamos por la mañana.

-A mi me gusta.

-Estás loco.

-Si, ya lo sabía – sonrió abiertamente y depositó un suave y rápido beso en los labios-mañana tengo que madrugar, vamos a dormir.

-Está bien pero… ¿yo gané?

-¿Si ganaste qué?

-Lo de los colores…

-Ganaste eso, y creo que si me convences como hace un rato, vas a ganar siempre.

-¡Hey! Eso se siente bien.

-No tientes tu suerte niña.

-Si me tratas bien, tal vez mañana te visite de nuevo.

-¿Hablas de que durmamos de nuevo en la misma cama?

-Solo he dicho TAL VEZ, así que tampoco te hagas ilusiones

-¡Dios! Espero ansioso a que llegue la noche-se rió divertido, para luego afirmar- en serio… quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, me gusta.

-A mi también, no lo niego.

-¿Te acostumbrarías fácil? Porque podemos hacer un cambio de planes, durante la semana dormirías aquí conmigo y los fines de semana podríamos ir a tu cuarto.

-Mmm… no sé, lo pensaré

-Qué mala…


	11. CAPITULO 11

Olas como estan, alguien por ahi me pregunto q porq ponia dos dialogos en un mismo renglon, cuando hago esto significa q la persona sigue hablando, cualquier duda solo preguntenme.

Los personajes pertenecen a sTEPHANIE mEYER y la historia atenea.

**

* * *

Capítulo 11**

-Vienen mis padres-dijo Edward una tarde en que con Alice nos habíamos propuesto estar algo manuales. La idea era que ella aprendería a tejer cosas para el niño y que yo le enseñaría.

-¡¿Cómo?!-las agujas se cayeron de mis manos por la impresión y por el miedo.-¿No que los iba a conocer el día de la ceremonia?

-Al final han cambiado de idea, vienen una semana antes de la ceremonia para conocerte, así que eso nos da tres días más para dormir juntos antes de que lleguen, luego tendrás que volver a tu cuarto con Alice porque mi familia es muy hecha a la antigua.- terció el gesto demostrando lo desconforme que estaba con esa realidad.

-Bueno, pero… oh no, y se quedarán hasta la ceremonia con nosotros y de seguro que unos días después, perdiste bonito- le dije divertida mofándome de él.

-¿Es que tú no estás molesta por no poder compartir nuestra cama juntos?-preguntó algo ofendido, pero yo me paré y me senté sobre su falda.

-Vamos, no va a ser tan malo, serán sólo unos días, ¿si?

-Mmmm… promete que apenas ellos se vayan te mudas a mi cuarto.

-Ok, prometido, pero quita esa cara de enfado, ¿si?-le pedí y me quedé recostada entre sus brazos pensando, cómo en tan pocos días habíamos llegado a eso.

-Si que se toman en serio esto de fingir ser prometidos ¿he?-siempre Alice con la palabra justa, ¿no?

-Tú te quedas donde estás-me ordenó Edward cuando quise liberarme- no hay ninguna ley que diga que los amigos que fingen ser prometidos no pueden compartir la cama o un simple asiento.

-Para mi que se lo están tomando un poquito en serio, chicos, ¿les dije alguna vez que la química entre ustedes se siente?

-Creo que nos los dices unas veinte veces por día Alice- Edward rodó sus ojos irónico a medida que pronunciaba su respuesta.

-Bueno, es que parece que se les olvida jajajajaja- dejó de reírse para mirar a la entrada confundida- ¿esperamos visitas?

-No, ve a atender-le pidió Edward a Alice pero ella contestó: -no me mires a mí, estoy embarazada.

-Demonios Ali, embarazada no significa inválida-se quejó mi prometido parándose y llevándome conmigo en el movimiento- quédate aquí Bells, yo voy- terminó de acotar para estirarse una vez más y caminar felina y grácilmente hasta la entrada de la mansión; en tan sólo segundos perdí la visión de su cuerpo.

-Oye Bella, ¿tu esperas a alguien? Porque yo no…

-Yo tampoco…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-la voz de mi prometido se hizo escuchar alarmándonos a las dos, que como desesperadas corrimos acortando las distancias hasta llegar al hall.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado Edward? ¿Por qué gritas?!-desesperada llegué a su lado y centre cada posible parte de mi atención en él y únicamente en él.

-Cariño…-su rostro estaba pálido y su voz temblaba- te presento a mis padres, han llegado antes- me giré hacia la puerta sólo para ver a una pareja de unos cincuenta años.

-Disculpen un momento- les pedí a la pareja sonriendo mientras que me giré sólo para golpearle a Edward en la nuca.-¡¿Y por eso gritaste?!, ¡Sólo son tus padres! ¡Dios mío pensé que había pasado algo malo, casi me das un infarto!-tras cada palabra le seguía cada golpe y una nueva carcajada ya sea de Alice o de los recién llegados.

-Ouch ouch ouch, ok, ok ya comprendí.-se defendió Seth-ya comprendí, párale a los golpes-me pidió y yo cedí, para quedarme parada allí quieta, con las manos aún en alto y buscando recobrar el aliento.

-Ahora sí,-me giré plausiblemente de lado para ver a los recién arribados- es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Es un placer conocerte-la esbelta mujer un poco más baja que yo, de cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos avellana me miró con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro- soy Esme Cullem, y él es mi esposo Carlise II.-con un gesto de su mano me señaló educadamente a su esposo que tenía el cabello plateado debido a la edad pero sus ojos grises brillaban con todo su esplendor, apenas lo vi me hizo recordar a Edward.

-Señor Swan-le saludé y les invité a pasar- por favor, pasen, mientras Edward intenta salir de su estopor, pueden esperar en el living, estaba dirigiéndome a cocinar.

-¿Cocinas?-sorprendida Esme me quedó mirando y yo me ruboricé automáticamente.

-Si, en mi familia siempre nos turnábamos debido a que mis padres trabajan. ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Darby-me concedió Carlise y yo sonreí.

-¿Les gustan los canelones?

-Claro

-Entonces ese será la cena.

-¡Yupi! ¡Canelones!-festejó Alice feliz de la vida- ¡yo te ayudo primita, vamos juntas!

-jajajaja ok, está bien, vamos.- sonreí a mi futura prima que me abrazaba del brazo y nos dirigimos a la cocina juntas.

-así que… llegaron antes…- Edward se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y esperó a que sus padres pudieran ubicarse en el sillón delante de él.

-Pues sí, quisimos darte una sorpresa y también ver cómo era nuestra nuera in fraganti, ya sabes, para que sea ella misma y no se ponga nerviosa.

-Pues si no querían ponerla nerviosa han fallado, está que se muere de la histeria que trae. ¿Escuchan esos ruidos de cacerolas? Es la cuarta vez que se le cae algo, y NUNCA le había pasado antes.

-Pobrecita… debe ser una experiencia muy grande conocer a sus suegros a sólo días de casarse, no comprendo por qué no la presentaste antes Edward.

-Pues porque sabía que se iba a poner así papá, ella es una chica muy dulce y honesta, pero se pone nerviosa fácilmente bajo presión. Entonces pensé que si los conocía el día de la ceremonia, no tendría posibilidad de echarse para atrás.

-¿Crees que se podría arrepentir sólo por nosotros? No somos tan malos.

-No, dudo mucho que ella se arrepienta, incluso si ustedes fueran los peores padres del mundo y se empecinaran en ser los peores suegros de toda la humanidad.

-¿Tantos crees que te quiere?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-Te vez muy seguro… eso es algo bueno. Y cuéntanos, ¿están viviendo juntos?

-Ella vive en otra ciudad, y se ha mudado hace sólo unas semanas y algunos días para ultimar los postrimeros detalles conmigo.

-Espero que duerman en cuartos separados…

-Por supuesto… maldición.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No, que la mansión se ve algo sucia, deberé contratar un servicio.

-Sería lo mejor, y podrías contratar una cocinera, esa chica no se lo puede pasar todo el día en la cocina.

-Es que… no sabes lo rico que cocina mamá-se defendió Edward para luego sonreír.

----------------

-¡Tenías razón hijo!, debo admitirlo, cocina delicioso-mi suegra dijo satisfecha tanto con mi cocina como conmigo.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado, no sé mucho de la cocina refinada, pero puedo defenderme…

-¿Defenderte? ¡Chica nunca comí canelones tan exquisitos!-me corrigió mi suegro y Edward posó su brazo sobre mis hombros, eso quería decir que la sobremesa había comenzado.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes Bella querida?

-Diecinueve años.

-¡¿Diecinueve?, ¿Y ya se van a casar?!-Carlise parecía sorprendido.

-Pues lo que pasa es que yo ya no estoy tan joven- Edward me abrazó más fuerte- y cuando le pedí casamiento yo pensaba alargar un poco el tiempo de compromiso, pero ella no quiso esperar. Creo que se cae de maduro decir que estamos muy enamorados- fijó su mirada en mí y me dio un leve beso. En ese instante deseé que todo fuese real y no una mera farsa.

-¿Estás segura Bella de que quieres casarte tan joven? Porque no hay apuro alguno, no es que no lo aceptemos y les demos nuestra bendición, porque hemos comprobado que amor entre ustedes sobra, pero… eres tan joven bonita…

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero esperar porque siento que no hay nada que esperar, hace bastante que sé que mi felicidad completa se encuentra al lado de Edward, y teniendo la posibilidad de amarlo y poder estar a su lado, ¿Por qué lo voy a retrasar?. Como ustedes dicen, no hay razón de apurarse, pero yo tampoco encuentro ninguna razón para hacer tiempo…

-Pareces muy enamorada…

-Lo estoy, sé que nunca amaré a nadie como amo a Edward-le miré sonriendo y pude notar en sus ojos un brillo diferente que no pude descifrar.

-Entonces, nosotros nos pondremos felices por ustedes, y llegaremos a la dicha completa cuando los veamos en el altar.- la dulce voz de Esme me obligó a despegarme del imán obsesivo que era la mirada de mi prometido.

-Les agradeceríamos muchísimo la bendición-Edward pidió a sus padres sonriendo.

-¿Se aman?-preguntó nuevamente Carlise.

-Como nunca amaré a otro- repetimos a la vez y luego reímos sonrojados por la coincidencia.

-Entonces tienen nuestra bendición.

-Genial- mi prometido respiró tranquilo y la sobremesa siguió sin nada más trascendente que contar.

* * *

-A tu cuarto- ordené flaqueando así la entrada al mío.

-Pero dulzura…- rogó Edward queriendo entrar a mi recámara.

-Te dije que no.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Número uno: tus padres están a dos puertas, segundo: nada de esto hasta el casamiento y tercero: hicimos una promesa, ¿te acuerdas?

-Pero las sábanas están frías.

-Edward deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y vete a tu cuarto- Samuel asomó su cabeza desde su habitación para sí poner a su hijo en su lugar.

-Pero papá…

-Tendrás tiempo para eso dentro de una semana, ahora déjanos a todos dormir y que sea la última vez que incomodas de esta forma a Bella.

-Gracias Samuel.

-De nada cariño que duermas bien, y tú grandullón, a tu cuarto, no me hagas repetírtelo.

-Merezco al menos un beso de buenas noches-exigió Edward y apenas Carlise entró de nuevo a su dormitorio, yo le abracé por el cuello.

-Te voy a extrañar hoy…-susurré a su oído mientras que él me apretaba más contra su pecho.

-Yo también… maldición, no comprendo aún cómo se nos escaparon estos tres días que íbamos a tener para nosotros…

-Ya no pienses más en eso, además es tarde y mañana tienes que trabajar.

-Cierto…buenas noches bonita- besó apasionadamente mi boca mientras que mi aliento se escurría a medida que cada una de sus caricias quemaban mi piel y cada uno de sus besos abarcaba mi boca…

-pensé que sería un solo beso…

-Bueno, hay veces que falto a mí palabra- sonrió para besarme nuevamente y acorralarme en contra de su cuerpo y la pared- hoy los hemos convencido, nos han creído todo.

-Si, que bueno, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no estás entusiasmada?

-No sé, debe ser que estoy cansada…

-Vamos bonita, a mi no me engañas…- tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y me obligó a verle- ¿Qué anda mal?

-No sé… pero si lo descubro prometo decírtelo.

-No me mientas, sabes perfectamente qué es pero no quieres decírmelo, ¿Por qué te empecinas en ocultármelo?

-Yo… Edward yo…- tuve que cerrar mis ojos fuertemente para que mis lágrimas no se escaparan y para que mi voz no se quebrase.

-¿Es que no ves que lo que te guardas te está haciendo daño Bella? Por favor, confía en mí. Sea lo que sea podremos solucionarlo juntos

-….

-Pero preciso que confíes en mí.

-Yo… no es que no confíe en ti Edward, simplemente es algo que me resigno a aceptar- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de empujarle lejos de mí, para entrar al cuarto y encerrarme detrás de la puerta. Apenas la llave fue echada, me recosté contra la entrada de madera blanca y me dejé caer llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Bella estás bien?

-S…sólo no me prestes atención-le pedí a Alice la cual desde la cama me miraba preocupada.

-¿Han peleado?

-¡No…!...yo… sólo preciso tiempo hasta mañana… mañana todo será nuevamente igual…- me abracé a mis rodillas, agaché mi cabeza y seguí llorando procurando no hacer sonido alguno.

-Todo va a estar bien pequeña, sea lo que sea que tengas, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- Alice me abrazó fuertemente sentándose a mi lado y yo lloré aún más teniendo tantos espasmos que todo mi cuerpo se sacudía entero. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese lamentable estado, sólo sé que me quedé dormida en los brazos de Ali.

* * *

Continuara.....


	12. CAPITULO 12

wOLAZZ XICAS Y XICOS, SIENTO MUXO LA DEMORA pero h estado super ocupada en primera porq empeze la universidad y luego porq se me juntaron los examenes, pero aca les dejo este capi mas largo. disfruetnelo.

El otro cao ya es el final asi que les prometo subirlo lo mas rapido pòrsibles, byeesss.

Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

-¿Sabes qué tiene?-preguntó preocupado Edward a la mañana siguiente mientras esperaba que su prima se sentara delante de él.

-No, -Alice ocupó su lugar y le miró fijamente- sólo se que ha llorado desconsoladamente hasta caer dormida. Pero no me ha dicho nada, ¿tú sabes de algo?

-¡No!, ¡estoy completamente perdido!-su puño chocó fuertemente contra la mesada y las tazas de café temblaron.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijiste?, ¿no la notaste algo rara?, ¿tal vez la llegada de tus padres haya complicado algo entre ustedes?

-No… yo… ayer nos estábamos besando cuando de un segundo a otro su actitud cambió completamente, no sé por qué… no le di motivo alguno, pero cuando quise saber qué le pasaba… ¡se negó a decírmelo!-parecía ofendido por la situación en sí.- no sé por qué no confía en mi…-se quejó y Alice enarcó una ceja.

-Creo que estoy comprendiendo el asunto del problema…

-Explícate.

-Tú eres su problema, ella misma es su problema… bueno creo que el "ustedes" es la complicación. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Pobre chica está aterrada!

-Ok psicóloga, no comprendo nada.

-Te haces el que no quieres entender, ¿quieres que te lo diga con todas las letras?

-Si eres tan amable.

-Se les está yendo la situación de las manos, en mi opinión, pobre Bells está muerta por el espanto. Se va a casar con alguien debido a una obligación y no por amor. Llegas un día y le dices "seremos amigos con título de casados" o algo así. Y ahora, se llevan tan bien como si fueran prometidos de verdad, se extrañan, se comprenden, pelean como niños, parece que tu atención está enfocada sólo en ella, en que si se mueve, en que si sonríe, en que si habla, si está cómoda, si precisa algo… ¡en verdad parecen prometidos! Y ella aparenta estar tan muerta por ti como tú por ella. Creo que ambos están encontrando sentimientos por el otro que no creían posibles, pero si bien tú pareces ser "el tipo seguridad" ella se está quebrando. No creo que sea capaz de fingir casarse por amor cuando en verdad… no, lo que quiero decir, es que no creo que sea capaz de decir que se va a casar por obligación sintiendo algo por ti. Tal vez para ti sea fácil, pero no creo – si es como yo pienso – que sea fácil para Darb casarse con alguien por el que siente cosas sabiendo que él se casará con ella sólo por una estúpida herencia.

-¿crees que es por eso?

-Si, llámale sexto sentido o instinto femenino, pero me juego que es por eso.

-¿y qué puedo hacer?

-¿y por qué me preguntas a mí?

-porque parece que tienes la respuesta a todo lo que nos pasa, además convives con nosotros, tienes que ayudarnos…

-pero… yo no sé…

-intenta pensar en algo Ali…

-Ok, si quieres que te ayude comenzaremos por lo básico… ¿Qué sientes por Bells, Edward?

-¿Qué siento por…Darb…?

* * *

Desperté de mi atormentado sueño entreverada con las sábanas, sudada, asustada, con fuertes palpitaciones y gruesas lágrimas surcando mis mejillas. Si tuve algún sueño más horrible que el de la noche pasada, entonces habría quedado en el pasado para siempre. ¿Cómo había comenzado ese endemoniado sueño? Oh si, el día de mi futura boda… los pasos hacia el altar en brazos de mi padre, y él dejándome en frente de un nombre con la cabeza gacha que me impedía poder verle el rostro. Las palabras cursis del cura que profesaban sobre amor verdadero y eterno y no sé qué más, y en el mismo momento en que tenía él que pronunciar sus votos, simplemente levanto su cara maquiavélica para decir: "no me casaré con alguien a quién no amo." Si hubiera sido otra persona, me hubiera reído de mí misma en mi propio sueño, pero no pude en ese instante, mi respiración se pausó, mi corazón dejó de moverse y ése músculo inservible que debería haber estado palpitando se quebró en mil trocitos dejándome el alma desecha. Es que simplemente no podía sentirme de otra forma, sueño o no, jamás podría soportar que Edward… mi Edward me dijera algo así. Pero… ¿por qué me dolía tanto? ¿y por qué demonios pensé que él era mío?.- giré sobre el somier sólo para quedar viendo a la pared, y seguí llorando a sabiendas de que estaba sola- ¿en qué momento todo esto comenzó? [i]Desde el primer momento en que lo viste [/i]. Una voz segura sonó en mi cabeza, y yo sentí que me sentía morir. ¿Ahora te apareces por estos lugares conciencia? ¿Por qué demonios no apareciste antes? Cuando precisaba tu sensatez para no cometer una idiotez…[i]Por que tú no querías que yo apareciera, prácticamente tú querías que esto te pasara. Cuando Seth te dijo: casamiento por dos años. Tú viste una oportunidad para ver qué se sentía estar con otra persona, depender de otro… pero se te fue de las manos, ¿he?[/i] ¡que latosa mi conciencia por Dios! ¡Y se supone que está allí para ayudarme…!- me levanté enojada de mis aposentos y entre al baño cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Una buena ducha era lo que necesitaba, precisaba dejar de sentirme sucia, pequeña, insignificante y para colmo de males estúpida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------¿Y Edward?, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-No presiones.

-Vamos, tarde o temprano deberás contestar, ya sea a mí o a ti mismo. -¿Por qué lo crees tan necesario?

-¿Es que no se te hace raro que las cosas se hayan dado tan bien entre ustedes?, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar qué sientes por la mujer con la que te vas a casar?, ¿nunca se te ocurrió pensar cómo hubieran sucedido las cosas de haberse conocido de otra forma…?

-Nunca me detuve a pensarlo…

-¿Nunca? ¡No me lo creo…!

-Hablo en serio… nunca me detuve a pensar en cómo hubiera sido todo de habernos conocido de manera diferente. O sea… ella es preciosa, pero de primeras no me habría parecido mi tipo… y dudo mucho que ella se hubiera sentido atraída por mí a primera vista… supongo que de habernos conocido en la calle… la hubiera dejado irse así como si nada… -¿En serio?

-Para nada, creo que hubiera presentido que ella era especial y la hubiera molestado lo suficiente como para que aceptase a salir conmigo aunque fuera por cansancio…-dejó de fingir para ser sincero al menos por una vez, su máscara de seguridad se quebró en ese instante.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente ella ahora?

-Como yo… aterrorizado de lo que puede llegar a ser un "nosotros"

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Buenos días?-su voz me sorprendió al entrar en la cocina, pensé que estaba sola porque había visto a Alice marcharse desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Sólo cuando pensé que no habría moros en la costa me animé a bajar a desayunar en la cocina, pero no esperaba que alguien me encontrase.

-Buenos días- no dejé de darle la espalda en ningún momento mientras que me servía leche en un vaso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te creía trabajando.

-Me he tomado el día libre.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Si, uno.

-¿Tus padres?

-No.

-¿Entonces Seth, por qué te has quedado?

-Por…nosotros.

-¿No…sotros…?

-Si Bella, no me olvidé de lo de anoche, y creo que ya sé lo que te pasa- tomó de mi brazo firmemente para girarme y obligarme a que le viese directamente a la cara. Su expresión era tensa y demostraba nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban y yo también lo hacía debajo de su tacto. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero…

-¡Buenos días!-sus padres irrumpieron en la habitación interrumpiendo todo. Él se separó y les saludó cálidamente al igual que luego lo hice yo; aunque claro, nuestros pensamientos volaban hacia otros asuntos.

-¡Se los ve muy bien chicos! Pero Edward… ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

-Debería, pero no voy a trabajar hoy, me tomé el día.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno siento que preciso estar más tiempo con mi prometida, ya saben, nervios previos al casamiento y todas esas cosas y creo que a ella le pasa exactamente lo mismo así que nos vamos a tomar el día para nosotros solos.

-¿A dónde van?

-Bueno, ya guardé nuestras cosas así que nos vamos a la cabaña que está fuera de la ciudad.

-¿la que pertenecía a tu abuelo?

-exacto, en el camino compraremos comida y llevamos todo lo necesario, cualquier urgencia podrán llamarnos a nuestros móviles pero si no pasa nada extraordinario les pediré que no nos interrumpan, tenemos varias cosas que charlar.

-Oye, hoy no puedo, tengo que ir a hablar con la modista y…

-Me encargué de eso mientras dormías, ella tenía todas las medidas y sólo precisaba el color, además llamé también a los de decoración, será como tú querías, verde pasto.

-Bueno…gracias…-estaba atónita, sorprendida. Ayer yo me había limitado a escurrirme de sus brazos y a escaparme; pero él se empecinaba en tratarme bien y en ser atento… ¿es que este mundo estaba de revés?

-¿Nos vamos?-su voz tersa y suave me quitó de mis ensimismamientos. Su mirada era cálida, hechizante y su mano tendida hacia mí me pareció irresistible, le tomé de la mano y él automáticamente me abrazó posesivamente

- vamos a cambiarnos, desayunaremos de camino a la cabaña ¿si?

-creo que tú eres el que manda, no tengo opción ¿verdad?

-Al decir verdad, tienes razón y no tienes opción, ven vamos rápido-me tomó en brazos y luego subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?-me animé a preguntar mientras que me cambiaba de ropa en frente de él, así mismo Edward se cubría los ojos con sus manos de una manera muy cómica.

-tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

-¿y por qué hoy? Es viernes, podrías haber esperado hasta mañana, ¿no?

-No, les he dicho a mis padres que me he tomado el día libre, pero en verdad será todo el fin de semana, no volveremos hasta el domingo por la noche.

-¿Así que prácticamente nos estamos escapando?

-Ok… no lo había visto de ese modo, pero sí, nos estamos escapando hasta el domingo.

-Estás loco, ¿sabías?

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿es que no quieres pasar un fin de semana conmigo? Ya sé que soy algo molesto y que hago muchas bromas pero…

-No es eso.

-Pues parece que no quisieras venir, en cambio a mi me encanta la idea…

-Edward… yo…- quise decir, pero no encontraba las palabras, y el verlo acostado en mi cama no me ayudaba, no por pensamientos sucios o algo así, pero se veía tan tierno… tan… perfecto.

-Escucha Bella… por una vez… deja de pensar tanto, y haz lo que en verdad quieres hacer-me pidió mientras yo hacía fuerzas para no seguir su consejo, luchaba por no moverme hacia él, para no tentarme porque terminaría lastimada en todo esto. -pensé sólo para lanzarme en sus brazos y acurrucarme en su pecho; se sentía tan bien… tan cálido… y nuevamente esa sensación de pertenencia despertó en mí, esa sensación que aparecía cuando él me abrazaba, me besaba o simplemente me sonreía, esa sensación que me decía: tu corazón es de él.

-todo saldrá bien bonita, vas a ver que todo saldrá más que bien

-no entiendo como eso puede llegar a pasar, me da la sensación de que todo será un desastre.

-¿a qué te refieres con "todo"?

-no sé, simplemente todo, tus padres, los míos, tus primas, mis hermanas y nuestros amigos, nosotros mismos, el casamiento… ¿no piensas que nada concuerda entre sí?

-Si, esa sensación la tengo desde que te conocí, pero poco a poco me fui volviendo más optimista… no sé, te veo a los ojos y simplemente pienso: al demonio con todo eso, da igual.

-¿Cómo que te da igual?

-Ok, esto va sonar cursi…

-Huy no, ¿cursi?, ¿desde cuándo has caído tan bajo?

-¿vas a escucharme?

-Ok, ok, continúa.

-lo que te estaba diciendo es que esto va a sonar bastante cursi Bella pero… si tengo la posibilidad de todos los días verte a los ojos y verte sonriendo, entonces todo lo demás se puede ir al demonio, pero que nunca me faltes tú.- quedé helada con su confesión, me miraba fija y nerviosamente a los ojos mientras que yo temblaba entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso?, ¿es que no tenía corazón?. Yo me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Edward y él no estaba tendiendo compasión alguna por mí… ¿creía que sería fácil para mi después de dos años de completa dicha irme así por que sí?... no, nada de esto estaba bien, simplemente NADA.

Manejamos por horas en el caro coche de Edward hasta que llegamos a un pequeño mini súper cerca de los suburbios de la gran ciudad. Allí, decidimos hacer una escala, para así comprar lo necesario para esos tres días y mientras que Edward hacía las compras, elegía y no sé qué otras cosas más, yo simplemente pensaba en todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo y hacía grandes esfuerzos para no llorar allí mismo.

-¿quieres que lleve leche o no?-me preguntó mientras yo miraba hacia fuera de la tienda muy despistadamente.

-Me da igual…

-pero… ¿te gusta la leche?

-Si, claro que me gusta.

-Bien… oye… Bella ¿estás bien? Porque te noto rara - Claro que estoy bien, no me pasa nada-mentí olímpicamente ignorando a mi propia conciencia mientras que intentaba fingir una sonrisa, pero no cumplí con mi cometido y me di cuenta de eso en el mismo momento en que la mirada de preocupación que llevaba Edward no desapareció.

-¿Puedes llevar chocolate? Tengo antojos de comer chocolate…

-Y la de los antojos era Alice-giró sus ojos divertido y atrapó con su manos dos de las barras del comestible mientras que las guardaba en la canasta.

- y también deberíamos llevar cereales.

-Si, tienes razón, no quiero que cocines este fin de semana, así que tendremos que llevar cosas sencillas que yo pueda cocinar.

-¿Salchichas, hamburguesas y milanesas?-divertida miré las cosas que Edward había guardado en la cesta.

-Si, cosas sencillas que no podré estropear, porque para ser sincero no soy un as de la cocina.

-¿En serio? Pero si no me había dado cuenta…

-Si, es más, el día que volví de lo de Kevin me acosté sin cenar.

-¡Eres imposible!

-Oye, digamos que yo no sirvo y tú no estabas en el mejor de tus días

-Cierto cierto, no me acuerdo por qué habrá sido-dije irónica y comencé a ubicar todas nuestras compras en la cinta transportadora de la caja que nos cobraría el importe.

-Oye, no nos acordemos de eso-posó su brazo por mi cintura y depositó un leve beso sobre mi cabello suelto.

- ahora, si, ¿Cuánto es la cuenta?

-Ciento cincuenta dólares con sesenta centavos señor.

-Voy a comer un poco de cereales-anuncié estirándome hasta el asiento trasero para así buscar a mi siguiente víctima. Habíamos comenzado el trayecto hacia la famosa cabaña del abuelo y el silencio entre nosotros era demasiado incómodo como para que yo me quedase callada.

-¿Vas a comer porque tienes hambre o porque así tendrás la boca no disponible para charlar?

-Mmm… un poco de las dos cosas, ten en cuenta que aún no he desayunado.

-Cierto…-su voz sonó algo molesta.

-¿desayunaste?

-No aún.

-Entonces di "haaaaaaaaaa."

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó pero yo aproveché su guardia baja para introducirle tres cereales en la boca

- están buenos-se regodeó después de tragar y yo reí divertida por su expresión

- ¿me das más? Es que tengo las manos ocupadas con el volante.

-Ok, pero que no se te haga costumbre, porque no soy tu sirvienta.

-Ya lo sé, además, tienes el carácter demasiado fuerte, jamás serías una buena sirvienta.

-¿Eso lo dices porque no soy sumisa?

-Si, por eso y porque vales mucho más-su comentario fue maléfico.

-bobo-espeté mientras que, como últimamente pasaba, mis mejillas se convirtieron en presas del rubor.

-si ya sé que lo soy-sonrió divertido por mi rubor y me dejó desayunar por un rato tranquila

- ¿sabes? La cabaña del abuelo te encantará-comentó media hora después de viaje- está algo vieja desde afuera y no es muy grande, pero la he remodelado adentro, ya sabes, equipo de música, DVD, televisor, una laptop, calefactor para días de frío como este y muebles cómodos. Siempre lo pensé como mi refugio, ya sabes, a dónde escaparme cuando las cosas andaban mal, cuando precisaba pensar o simplemente estar sólo, pero… nunca pensé que lo visitaría con alguien…

-oye tú me has arrastrado hasta aquí, yo no quise quebrar tú intimidad.

-primero de todo no vas a quebrar ninguna intimidad, ¿no te has dado cuenta que soy YO el que quiere que vengas? Creo que sería bueno que nos conozcamos mejor Bella.

-No comprendo por qué te empecinas en eso, si bien recuerdo dijiste: amigos con título de esposos. ¿Por qué te empecinas en que nos llevemos bien Edward.

-porque comencé a sentir cosas por ti que no creí posibles…

-pero el trato era ser amigos… yo…

-¿Qué hay de malo con que nos llevemos bien? Tal vez este matrimonio nos ayude Bella…

-¿Ayudarnos con qué? Edward, cae en la cuenta de que todo es falso, no somos prometidos comunes y corrientes.

-¿Es eso lo que pasa?-frenó el coche abruptamente en medio de la vacía carretera y estaba furioso.- ¿es que soy el único que siente cosas Bella? ¿Eso estás intentando decirme? ¿Qué te casarás conmigo para ayudarme porque me tienes lástima pero que apenas pasados los dos años te marcharás sin decir palabra alguna?

-yo… Edward yo no… nunca he…

-¡Dios di algo coherente!

-Yo… nunca quise lastimarte- terminé por susurrar escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos para que él no viera ni mi vergüenza ni mis lágrimas.

-no llores-ordenó, pero su voz se quebró junto a mi ánimo.

-No puedo evitarlo…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¡Demonios!-golpeó fuertemente el manubrio lleno de furia y frustración

-no sé, te juro que no sé por qué tiene que ser tan difícil... sólo se que nunca te quise lastimar

-¿era eso?

-¿era qué?

-¿buscabas ver qué se sentía ser querida?, ¿simplemente eso?, no te importaba que yo pudiera sentir cosas por ti, ¿verdad? Las cosas no se solucionan con un "no te quería lastimar" Bella… demonios, aquí se termina el asunto- giró volvimos a deshacer el camino andado.-volvemos a la mansión.

-¿Cómo que vamos de nuevo a casa?

-No puedes llamar a ese edificio casa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque casa es dónde te mueres por regresar cuando estas molido por un día agotador, dónde te refugias cuando te cansó el mundo, o dónde se encuentra alguien importante para ti, no es el caso de la mansión.

-¿es que crees que tú y Alice no son importantes para mí?

-¿Sinceramente? Estoy furioso y quiero que la charla se termine aquí, no quiero decir cosas de las que tarde o temprano me voy a arrepentir y no quiero lastimarte tampoco.

-¡oh vamos! Estoy lista para escucharte, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-no, no creo que seamos importantes para ti, y no creo que hayas hecho todo esto de buena gana, me sedujiste Bella, te hiciste la niñita buena que nunca se había enamorado de ningún hombre para tenerme comiendo de la palma de tu mano, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio.

-si lo estoy diciendo, y estoy siendo muy serio.

-¡para el auto!-grité herida sin importarme que me viese llorando o no.

-no.

-¡te he dicho que pares el auto maldito bastardo! ¡Páralo o me tiro!-le grité golpeándole a su vez muy fuerte con mis puños cerrados, él se vio obligado a pausar la marcha y a estacionar a un costado de la ruta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡te puedes pudrir en el infierno Edward!-le grité tomando mi saco, quitándome el cinturón de seguridad y bajándome del auto.

-debes estar bromeando, ¿volverás caminando?

-¡prefiero eso antes que compartir mi tiempo con un hijo de puta!-cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la hago giratoria

-¡bien, sí eso piensas de mí que Dios te ayude!-gritó poniendo a andar el coche y salió disparado. Yo me quedé allí en medio de la carretera sin saber que hacer o cómo pensar. Estaba dolida, mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos y además de todo ahora estaba sola. ¿Así que por haberme echado para atrás en todo lo que nos pasaba él pensó que yo era una trepadora? No tenía corazón, no tenía cara y muchísimo menos ética. ¡¿Cómo me había podido llegar a enamorar de un bastardo de semejante calibre?! ¡Era una estúpida, la idiota mayor! ¿Qué los cuentos de hadas existen? ¡Debería madurar un día de estos!. Toda esta idiotez del casamiento sólo logró hundirme en lo más profundo de mi ser y nuca me recobraría, lo sabía. Porque nunca me enamoraría de nadie como lo había hecho de Edward y nunca habría nadie mejor para mí. Pero eso no me permitía olvidarme de todas sus palabras, de todas sus acusaciones, ¿así que el asunto era así? ¿Yo no le correspondía a sus sentimientos y él me atacaba con sus peores armas? ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Hacerme sentir como el peor ser humano del mundo? ¡Bien, si era así ya lo había logrado! La carretera estaba fría y el día ya se me había escurrido de las manos cuando llegué cansada de caminar al kilómetro 220, no había andado la mitad del camino siquiera pero ya la tarde había caído sobre el paisaje, debía hacer algo urgente… además, ya no tenía razón alguna para regresar a esa horrible gran ciudad.

-¿papá?

-¿Bella, eres tú? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-¿dónde estás?

-estaba a punto de salir para verte, iba a ser una sorpresa, ¿está todo bien?

-no papá, nada de esto está bien, estoy en el kilómetro 220 de la ruta principal, ¿puedes venir a buscarme?

-¡¿Qué haces allí sola? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te ha podido dejar allí?!

-¡nos hemos peleado! ¿Contento? ¡Papá no me hagas las cosas más difíciles y ven a buscarme!

-e… está bien cariño, no te pongas nerviosa ni te asustes, papá está saliendo a buscarte.

-gracias papi-le respondí antes de cortar la llamada, consecuentemente me senté pesadamente sobre el césped y comencé a llorar como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho. Todo se había acabado… todo se había acabado. Sabía que saldría lastimada… ¡maldición yo lo sabía!

-¡Por lo que más quieras dime que estás bien!-Angela bajó desesperada del coche de mi padre y corrió en mi búsqueda, era las ocho de la noche y ya todo estaba oscuro.

-¿te refieres a físicamente? Si, estoy bien, ahora sé buena amiga y no me preguntes cómo está mi corazón.

-¿el bastardo ese te dejó aquí es medio de la ruta?

-al decir verdad, yo le obligué a dejarme aquí, no quería pasar ni siquiera un segundo más a su lado.

-¿tan horrible ha sido? ¿Cómo las cosas han podido terminar tan mal? -sencillo, las cosas que comienzan mal terminan mal Angela, los cuentos de hadas no existen, créeme yo soy la viva prueba de eso.

-no digas eso cariño…

-ya, no quiero la lástima de nadie, sólo quiero volver a mi casa, a mi cuarto, a mi anterior vida

-¿Qué pasará con las cosas que tenías en su casa?

-se las puede quedar, no me importa. Yo no vuelvo a pisar esa horrible mansión nunca más en mi vida.

-no comprendo nada amiga, todo estaba bien hasta ayer.

-la farsa duró hasta ayer, pero no la pudimos alargar más, peleamos y ahora todos los planes son historia.

-nunca en mi vida te había visto en este estado… es como que no sientes nada, estás como vacía por dentro.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte- me senté a su lado en el coche y miré a mi padre, intenté sonreírle pero no pude, y eso resolvió todas sus dudas.

-que nunca en mi vida lo vuelva a ver Bella, porque juro que soy capaz de matar al bastardo ese que te ha roto el corazón de semejante manera.

-no pasa nada papá, voy a estar bien.

-no cariño, no comprendes, nunca te he visto así, falta la chispa en tus ojos de la que siempre me sentí tan orgulloso… tienes que superar esto… tienes que hacerlo por tu propio bien… yo…

-no ha sido tu culpa, ¿está claro? Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa

DOS AÑOS

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bells!- gritaron todos mientras que yo abría sorprendida la casa de mi pequeño departamento.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Han venido!-festejé contenta mientras que miraba con alegría a mis seres queridos. Era de esperarse mi reacción ya que hacía meses que no los veía, y vivir ahora en ciudades diferentes por mis estudios no nos hacía las cosas más sencillas.

-¡Ya veintiún años amiga!-me abrazó fuertemente mi hermana de alma y mi compañera de piso Angela.

-Sip, ya veintiún, estoy vieja-sonreí lo más amablemente que pude pero como siempre desde la última vez, no pude engañarla a ella.

-¿aún no? ¿Aún no puedes sonreír sin acordarte de él?

-No, aún no puedo.

-¿y qué haces de pareja con Jacob?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Jacob?-susurré enfadada porque se repitiera nuevamente esa charla, no quería que nadie nos escuchara.

-¡Oh vamos!, ¡que no le amas! Eso es lo que tiene de malo.

-pero… él es bueno, vive preocupado por mi, me quiere, me cuida, y me da todo lo que preciso.

-si, todo eso es bueno, pero ni si quiera uno de tus cabellos se mueve por él, no sientes nada de nada.

-pero…

-seguridad no significa felicidad Bella, y mucho menos cuando sigues enamorada de Edward -ya te dije que está prohibido nombrarlo, siquiera insinuarlo.

-ya lo sé, pero es que no puedes seguir con esta farsa, ya sabes por experiencia que…

-lo que no comienza bien nunca termina bien, si lo sé Alice.

-entonces haz las cosas bien.

-No hoy, simplemente no tengo corazón para decirle nada a Jacob hoy.

-él está tan enamorado de ti Bella, no es justo para él.

-ya lo sé, no me hagas sentir peor.

-¡cariño, feliz cumpleaños!-me saludó Jacob con un abrazo y un beso, y yo como siempre, no sentí nada. Llevaba cerca de un año de salir oficialmente con Jacob y él había sido mi refugio cuando el recuerdo de Edward se había convertido en mi tortura cotidiana. Escuchó todos mis reproches y mis quejas, me abrazó cuando precisaba cariño y enjugó mis lágrimas cuando yo sólo servía para llorar. Prácticamente él fue mi salvación porque en mi momento de depresión ni siquiera Angela había podido llegar completamente a mí. Y si bien él sabía que yo seguía completamente enamorada del imbécil ese, Jacob nunca se cansó de apoyarme y de quererme. Era perfecto, comprensivo, inteligente, emprendedor, y constante. Una persona con un gran corazón y un alma pura como pocas, pero yo no le quería y nada podría cambiar eso, simplemente yo no estaba predestinada para Jacob por más que él estuviera tan enamorado de mí.

-¿podemos hablar?-me pidió obligándome a verle a la cara.

-sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero preciso decirte algo.

-claro Jacob-sonreí para él con todas las fuerzas que tenía y nos fuimos al cuarto para estar tranquilos.

-dime-me senté al borde de la cama y agarré su mano fuertemente, no precisaba que pronunciara palabra alguna, con tan sólo verle a los ojos sabía que lo nuestro se había terminado.

-me equivoqué Bella… pensé que si alguien te amaba como merecías, si encontrabas alguien que te pudiera comprender y que pudiera estabilizar tu vida volverías a ser feliz, y si bien me esfuerzo día y noche por hacerte feliz no está funcionando, sigues enamorada de Edward y por más que quieres volver a ser la de antes no puedes. He querido devolverte el brillo a tu preciosa mirada y he intentado darte fuerzas para que así puedas volver a sonreír genuinamente pero no he podido Bella… y yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto.

-lamento tanto lastimarte Jacob, tú eres mi salvador, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, y me hace tan mal no poder devolverte siquiera la mitad de lo que sientes por mí.

-lo haces, me devuelves todo lo que siento por ti, pero es un amor diferente, tú nunca podrás verme como algo más que un amigo y si bien me ha llevado tiempo el madurarlo, ahora lo sé, y te entiendo. No te culpo de nada Bella, o sientes o no sientes, es así de sencillo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan… bueno?

-jeje he estado pensando en esto muchísimo tiempo, he estado maquinando y sopesando todas las posibilidades, pero no podemos estar juntos cuando el amor viene de un solo lado, no digo que no me ames, pero tu amor es muy diferente al mío.

-siempre serás alguien muy importante para mi Jacob.

-lo sé, como tu siempre serás importante para mí.

-te quiero.

-yo también Bella, ahora vamos a la fiesta, no cumples veintiún años todos los días.

-si, tienes razón…vamos-dije algo desganada pero intentado sonreír.

-no te esfuerces tanto por demostrarte feliz, todos sabemos como en verdad te encuentras por dentro. Simplemente… deja las cosas ser.

-¡Bella tienes visitas! Un invitado que no esperábamos-la voz de Angela me llamó y por un segundo mi sangre se congeló.

-¿Qué has hecho Jacob?-le pregunté a mi mejor amigo mientras intentaba que mi cerebro ordenara a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero mis piernas parecían de cemento e imposibles de ser movidas.

-Yo no he hecho nada tonta, así que no me mires-se defendió el acusado mientras que nerviosos intercambiábamos fugaces miradas.

-¿Quién será? -me parece que no sabrás eso hasta que no vayas a la puerta y lo veas con tus propios ojos.

-buen punto, pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle que se nos pasa por alto -¿Cuál?

-no puedo moverme…

-ya, deja que te ayudo- Jacob sonriente se posicionó detrás de mí y me propinó una fuerte patada que me quitó de su lugar

-Doloroso pero efectivo, gracias Jacob- me sobé la parte adolorida para luego caminar lentamente hasta la entrada, cuando vi a la visita, simplemente casi me desmayo.

-No puedes ser tú….

-¡!-su voz, sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa perfecta, todo me llevó dos años atrás cuando nos hicimos amigas, cuando ella confiaba en mí y yo confiaba en ella, cuando dormíamos juntas o cuando nos reíamos de Edward.

-¡Alice!-abracé fuertemente a la mujer y al niño de cerca de un año que estaba en sus brazos.

-Matt saluda a tu tía Bella-le dijo Alice al niño y éste estiró los brazos para que yo lo cargara.

-Es precioso… ¿así que se llama Matt?

-Si, tiene un año y tres meses.

-Increíble… es gigante, y buen mozo, me encanta. Tiene tus ojos. Oh, que mal educada, pasa por favor Alice, no te esperaba.

-Si, me costó un poco localizarte y el año anterior no quise venir porque pensé que estarías dolida, pero ya no pude evitar venir a saludarte hoy. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues… respiro-contesté sinceramente a mi ex prima mientras que nos sentábamos en el living y Matt se dejaba estar en el piso mientras jugaba con Jacob.

-¿no lo has podido superar?

-no

-él tampoco.

-no es un tema que quiera tocar Alie.

-él tampoco-repitió mi amiga y la quedé mirando confundida -llegó ese día y por mes y medio no fue a trabajar, vivía encerrado en su casa y echó a sus padres muy groseramente. Canceló todo lo de la boda y se convirtió en un muerto viviente, me ha prohibido nombrarte siquiera y ni decir que he venido sin que él supiera.

-¿te contó lo que pasó?

-no, para nada, dijo que eso era algo entre ustedes dos. Y si bien tengo una leve idea, no ha sido por nada de lo que él ha dicho. -… -¿te has dado cuenta que tus ojos ya no brillan?

-no eres la primera que me lo dice- quise sonreír nuevamente pero como siempre, mis intentos fallaban.

-oh por Dios, es más grave que lo que pensaba-quedó mirándome aterrorizada y yo desvié mi mirada- ¿le sigues amando amiga?

-Yo…yo…-tartamudeé sin saber qué contestar exactamente, no podía pronunciar esas palabras.

-ya, no te pongas nerviosa, me has contestado sin palabras.

-no le digas nada, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida.

-está bien, no le diré nada… pero… ¿Cómo es posible que viviendo en la misma ciudad no se hayan chocado por casualidad?

-hace mucho que le he prohibido a la casualidad que reine mi vida, no concurro a los sitios que el concurre ni siquiera a aquellos que pienso que pueden llegar a gustarle, no lo he vuelto a ver y eso es lo que me mantiene aún de pie.

-se están comportando como dos niños inmaduros, ¿Por qué no hablan de lo que ha pasado?

-jamás, nunca volveré a dirigirle la palabra.

-eres una inmadura.

-¿si?, pues gracias-la miré desafiante, pero luego todo adentro mío se quebró- ¡te extrañé tanto Alice!

-¡yo también!-nos abrazamos efusivamente y comenzamos a llorar como un par de tontas que hacía mucho que no se veían.

-ahora debo irme antes de que mi primito sospeche, pero dame tu número telefónico y vendré a visitarte apenas pueda.

-perfecto, deja que te lo anoto en algún papel.

* * *

-¿Angela? ¿Estás dormida?

-No puedo dormir si me hablas en medio de la noche.

-¿podemos hablar?

-¿A las cuatro de la madrugada?-se quejó mi mejor amiga pero se giró en su cama para poder verme- escúpelo

-bueno… primero que nada, hoy Jacob terminó conmigo. Él tiene mucho más coraje que yo

-si, estuvimos hablando de eso.

-¿y viste que hoy vino Alice?

-Si, casi me muero cuando la vi en la entrada.

-nombró a Edward…

-Oh oh… ya estás llorando.

-déjame, me hará bien

-¿y qué te dijo Alice?

-me contó que Edward mantuvo nuestra pelea como un secreto entre nosotros dos, y… y… que el día que volvió a su casa echó a sus padres y dejó de trabajar durante un mes y medio. Alice también me comentó que está como un muerto viviente.

-¿Cómo tú quieres decir?

-no sé si será para tanto pero…

-¿pero?

-Alce se sorprendió mucho al ver mi intento de sonrisa, pero no sé, creo que no se sorprendió por verme a mí… fue como… que estaba recordando otra cosa

-o a otra persona

-¿de qué hablas?

-tal vez Edward tenga la misma sonrisa Bella, ¿no se te ocurrió pensarlo?

* * *

Dejen sus reviewss porfis, hasta pronto.


	13. CAPITULO 13

_CAPITULO 13_

-¿Cómo? ¡No quiero salir hoy de casa!-me quejé cuando Angela tiró mi propio abrigo sobre mi cabeza.

-No me importa, estoy harta de verte como la muestra viviente de la decadencia humana, nos vamos al cine.

-pero…pero… ¡Angela!

-¡Nada de "pero Angela"! que nos vamos al cine dije-me amenazó y tuve que pararme si es que no quería que me matara.

Caminamos por las atestadas calles de la gran ciudad mientras que Angela trataba de entretenerme. Durante los veinte minutos que nos llevó arribar al cine Angela habló de todo lo que se le cruzó por la mente para despejarme un poco, ya fuera música, moda, tiendas, estudios, chicos, etc, ella siempre tenía alguna acotación, pero lamentablemente mis pensamientos ese día sólo rondaban en el único amor de mi vida, el único hombre que había sido suficientemente audaz como para enamorarme. ¿Y qué fueron?, ¿tres semanas y algunos días? ¿Cómo podía ser que en tan poco tiempo me hubiera enamorado tan perdidamente? ¿y cómo era posible que yo ya no quisiera vivir mi vida? La odiaba… odiaba llegar a la noche al departamento y tener que ver tele hasta altas horas para así no pensar en él, odiaba mi cama vacía y las sábanas frías, pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba esa horrible necesidad de él que nunca había desaparecido y que me llevaba hasta el borde de las lágrimas cada noche.

-¿estás escuchando algo de lo que estoy diciendo?-me preguntó molesta y yo alcé mi rostro confundido para poder verle a la cara.

-perdón, no sé a dónde me fui con mi mente, ¿entramos?-pregunté abriendo la puerta e ingresamos al centro comercial sólo para montarnos en las escaleras mecánicas.

-¿estabas pensando nuevamente en Edward?

-es algo que no puedo evitar, soy patética, ¿verdad?

-para nada amiga, para nada…

-oye, quiero palomitas, y como tú me arrastraste hasta aquí tu pagas.

-¡oye eso no es justo!-se giró para regañarme y no pudo mirar lo que yo desde mi posición. Nuevamente todo mi cuerpo se quedaba helado, me olvidé cómo demonios se hacía para respirar y el corazón me dolía profundamente.

-¿estás bien Bella?

-No, no estoy bien Angela, debo salir de aquí, ¡Demonios debo salir de aquí!-sin importar siquiera lo que pensaran de mí ni de cómo estaba comportándome, empujé a mi amiga a un lado desesperada y salí corriendo hacia el otro lado del centro comercial, en dónde se encontraban las escaleras para el personal.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?-escuché el grito de Angela, su voz había sonado preocupada pero yo estaba demasiado desesperada, no quería, por más que le siguiera amando, no quería siquiera ver su rostro, ni escuchar su voz, ni oler su perfume, no quería volver a encontrarlo en mi vida, pero el destino me odiaba y me había hecho ir al mismo cine en la misma función que él había escogido.

-¡¿Señorita, qué hace?!-la mujer de la limpieza me miró sorprendida- estas escaleras de emergencia pueden ser utilizadas sólo por el personal.

-Bueno… esto es una emergencia-espeté mientras la evadía olímpicamente y comenzaba mi carrera de escape. Si todo salía bien, tendría que bajar dos trechos, meterme por el pasillo oscuro que da hasta la parte principal del primer piso y correr hacia la salida, dónde estaría segura de él y de mí misma. Ya había llegado al primer estrecho de escalera y sólo me faltaba la mitad del siguiente para internarme en el pasillo; si bien las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas lastimeramente, un dejo de esperanza atacó mi corazón al ver que casi me había escapado.

-¡No corras!-su voz, su perfume y su mano se hicieron amos y señores de todo mi cuerpo y mi alma. Sus dedos apretados fuertemente sobre mi codo me impedían huir y la poca esperanza que yo había resguardado fervientemente se había evaporado con esas dos palabras.

-déjame ir-quise zafarme pero no pude, Edward me estaba atando nuevamente a él pero yo no podía siquiera verle a la cara, repudiaba su mirada y escondía mi rostro.

-No, ¿por qué has salido corriendo?

-es cosa mía.

-¿es que tanto me odias que ni siquiera podemos ir al mismo cine?

-no tengo que contestarte.

-¿es que tanto me odias que ni siquiera puedes verme a la cara?

Atrapó mi mentón firmemente pero sin hacerme daño y me obligó a mirarle. Su rostro lucía cansado, tenía algunas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, las pestañas eran gruesas y oscuras como siempre y sus orbes grises estaban opacados y melancólicos. Quitando ese dejo de tristeza que emanaba por cada poro de su piel, él era el mismo Edward que yo recordaba de hacia dos años. El mismo Edward que me había enseñado a besar, el mismo que me había acariciado hasta dejarme deseosa de más, el mismo que me encendía con una simple mirada y que sabía hacerme feliz abrazándome por la noche al dormir, el mismo que una vez había lavado mi rostro con tanta dulzura y dedicación que me había hecho desear ser amada por él hasta el final de nuestra existencia. -no te odio- pude decir finalmente, aunque mis palabras estaban vacías de cualquier emoción.

-han sido dos años… dos largos años de no verte Bella.

-¿si? Pues la última vez que hablamos parecías feliz de alejarte de mí, porque si no recuerdo mal, para ti soy una trepadora sin corazón, ¿recuerdas?-me libré al fin de su agarre y me apoye en la pared simulando despreocupación, pero secretamente afirmándome porque sino caería en cualquier momento.

-recuerdas todo tan vivamente como yo, ¿no?

-no tengo idea de cómo lo recuerdas tú, así que no puedo compararlo

-…

-¿ya terminamos el pequeño intento de charla? Porque si no te molesta, quiero volverme a casa, de dónde no debería haber salido.

-¿estás viviendo aquí?-sonó sorprendido, y en verdad parecía estarlo. -Si, desde hace dos años.

-O sea… que… te marchaste a tu casa y luego volviste.

-tenía que estudiar, no todos heredamos un dineral, ahora…quiero irme a casa, no quiero hablar contigo

-¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque me humillaste y me lastimaste como nunca nadie podrá hacerlo, no puedo verte a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza y sin sentirme dolida por todas tus acusaciones!¡¿Eso te parece una buena respuesta?!-grité sin siquiera poder evitarlo, consecuentemente tapé mi boca con mis manos sorprendida de que al fin lo había dicho y llorando me di a la fuga nuevamente corriendo por más de que mis piernas temblaran y no pudieran sostenerme por mucho más tiempo. El pasillo estaba oscuro y desolado, irónico ¿no? Así era como se sentía mi corazón en ese mismo momento y al darme cuenta de eso, todas las fuerzas para correr me abandonaron y caí rendida al piso lastimándome las piernas y las manos sin que me importara. Pensé que nunca lloraría como lo había hecho la tarde de la pelea final, pero allí estaban mis lágrimas para sorprenderme una vez más. Toda la situación me hacía sentir sola, desesperada, herida, minúscula e insignificante. Y creo que lo que más me dolía de todo no era haberlo visto nuevamente sino el hecho de que sabía que no me seguiría y el hecho de que lo continuaba precisando tanto como el primer día que nos separamos. ¡Es que… ¿Cómo podía ser?! ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar eso a mí? ¡No servía para nada si no estaba junto a él! No estudiaba adecuadamente, no podía concentrarme, no podía escuchar a nadie ni pedirle a mis seres queridos ayuda porque estaba vacía por dentro, me faltaba algo en el corazón, me faltaba la esencia, ya no era yo, y todos mis amigos y mi familia lo sabían. Ya ningún día me era importante, cada uno era tan insignificante y monótono como el anterior, estudiaba por inercia y vivía porque así le llaman al mecanismo estúpido de inhalar y exhalar oxígeno. Todo había perdido el sentido, todo ahora era incoloro e insaboro… y todo por él. En cambio… ¿Edward qué? Le costó un mes y medio volver a su vida normal, volver a trabajar, y tenía su mente ocupada con la llegada de su primito, tenía cosas con la que acaparar su mente y así no habría pensado mucho en mí… pero… algo no cerraba, algo me lastimaba y mi conciencia decía que la respuesta había estado en frente de mis ojos, pero yo demasiado ciega no había podido verlo.

-¡¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?!-aquella maravillosa voz que pensé que no volvería a escuchar en mi vida sonó nuevamente desde la entrada del oscuro corredor y yo estúpidamente intente reiteradamente escapar, pero mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar ningún esfuerzo más.-deja de hacer fuerza, no puedes pararte, ¿te has lastimado?-me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió para que reaccionara, pero cuando comprendió que no podría, se arrodilló en frente mío y comenzó a ver dónde estaban las lastimaduras.

- ¿Dónde te duele?

-todo me duele…

-¿te has caído de las escaleras o sólo te tropezaste?-sus grises ojos demostraban preocupación y eso sólo me lastimaba más.

-¡Déjame, no me toques! Y por lo que más quieras, ¡deja de fingir que estás preocupado!

-¿fingir que estoy preocupado? ¡No seas idiota mujer! ¡Podrías haberte caído por las escaleras ¿y crees que finjo estar preocupado?! -¡No me caí por las escaleras, tropecé! Ahora vete a hacerte el bueno a otro lado.

-¿quieres que me vaya? ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya Bella?-su voz sonó firme y retadora, sus ojos furiosos estaban clavados sobre los míos y sus dedos apretaban fuertemente mis hombros, manteniendo así el contacto visual.

-yo…

-Bella…. ¿no te das cuenta? Nuestra vida depende del otro… ni tú sirves sin mí ni yo lo hago sin ti… fue un gran error la discusión que tuvimos la otra vez y…

-¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué quieres volver a intentarlo?-le pregunté seca e irónicamente.

-¿es que tú no quieres volver a intentarlo?

-El peor error de mi vida fue conocerte Edward, si yo hubiera seguido mi vida como lo hacía jamás me hubiera enamorado de un bastardo como tú que sólo me vio como una trepadora y me trató como si fuese la peor calaña del mundo. ¡Si!, tal vez nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti, o no me hubiera enamorado de nadie en particular, pero me da igual, eso hubiera sido mejor que vivir lo que vivo ahora

-¿Lo que vives sin mí? ¿Eso me intentas decir?

-es que… ¡tu eres el culpable! Yo no estaría viviendo este infierno si no te hubiera conocido.

-bienvenida a mi mundo-contestó sin siquiera pestañear- mi vida se convirtió en un infierno el día que dejé orgullosamente a mi felicidad en medio de la carretera. Estaba herido Bella, es que… ¡entiende! Me había enamorado estúpidamente de una chica que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuánto la quería… y me dijiste que tú no sentías lo mismo y que nunca habías querido lastimarme.

-¡¿Cómo no te iba a decir eso?! ¡Lo que sentíamos era algo pasajero y poco serio!, no te puedes enamorar de alguien en tan solo semanas, además tú mismo me demostraste tu poco afecto al llamarme trepadora.

-tu me llamaste hijo de puta y bastardo.

-no fui yo quien lanzó la primera piedra.

-pero fuiste quién lanzó la última. Oye, no seamos inmaduros, ninguno tuvo una actitud pulcra y digamos que además expresamos cosas que no sentíamos. Nunca quise apuntarte esos insultos y juro por Dios que no pienso eso de ti.

-….

-¿tú en verdad piensas eso de mí?

-no-desvié mi mirada automáticamente para que no viera mi debilidad la cual se hacía presente cada vez más y más

-…-suspiró fuerte y desganadamente sentándose a mi lado y apoyándose en la pared.

- nos tomó dos años dejar un poco el orgullo de lado y hablar- tomó fuertemente mi mano y la estrechó- y estás equivocada, uno sí se puede enamorar en tan sólo unas semanas.

-eso es mentira.

-claro que no es mentira.

-que si.

-que no.

-cállate.

-¿es que no te das cuenta Bella? Nosotros somos el vivo ejemplo de cinco cosas: el amor a primera vista, el amor eterno, la idiotez, la inmadurez y el orgullo.

-no sé por qué dices eso.

-¿SEGURA que no lo sabes? ¿no sabes por qué digo esto? ¡Vamos Bella, eres muy inteligente! Somos ejemplos del amor a primera vista porque nos enamoramos con sola una mirada, desde que te vi sabía que ya era tuyo, y dudo mucho que a ti no te pasara lo mismo.

-un poco de humildad no te vendría nada mal Edward.

-no buscaba sonar de esa forma-se defendió, pero en ningún momento soltó mi mano y yo lentamente me comencé a acostumbrar nuevamente a su calor.

- ¿prosigo?

-has lo que quieras.

-somos también el ejemplo del amor verdadero, porque desde que nos peleamos y nos separamos hemos sido unos muertos vivientes a los que le han sacado la vida. No intentes negarlo, no vas a engañarme, lo vi en tu mirada hoy, no tiene ese brillo que solía tener cuando estábamos juntos.

-eso no significa nada.

-o significa mucho.

-eres odioso.

-también somos ejemplos de la idiotez, porque fuimos estúpidos hasta el punto de asustarnos de nosotros mismos y repelernos por temor a lastimarnos. Cosa que hicimos igualmente, si me dejas acotar.

-no, no te dejo.

-Igualmente, ya lo dije.-se regodeó un poco para luego proseguir. -También somos el…

-¿tienes para mucho? Porque me encantaría sufrir en soledad si no te importa-me quejé sacando mi mano de entre las suyas, ya me había puesto de mal humor.

-si, tengo para mucho, ya van dos años desde que no nos vemos, te puedes aguantar.-me contestó para tomar decidido mi mano de nuevo.

- como te decía, también somos un ejemplo claro del orgullo, porque ninguno quiso dar el brazo a torcer, ni entonces ni ahora. El día de la pelea, yo no quise confesarte abiertamente que te amaba y tú tampoco quisiste. Y hoy por hoy, bueno, hemos sido tan orgullosos que hemos vivido en la misma ciudad por años sin siquiera habernos chocado, además de que yo inconscientemente dejé de frecuentar sitios que pensé que podrían llegar a gustarte.

-yo lo hice conscientemente para así no verte la cara.

-hoy tu mecanismo de defensa no sirvió de mucho.

-nunca pensé que te aparecerías por el centro comercial, y además, Angela me arrastró hasta aquí.

-A mi me trajo Alice… ¿te das cuenta de qué…?

-lo han hecho de gusto, han confabulado en nuestra contra.

-o a nuestro favor.

-sí como no-mi comentario irónico sólo hizo que él aumentara la presión sobre mi mano

-y en eso se resume nuestra relación.

-te faltó la inmadurez.

-cierto, cierto, que bueno que estabas atenta, pero no hay que explicar mucho en ese asunto, los dos somos unos críos mentalmente hablando claro está.

-¿Por qué crees que han querido juntarnos? ¡Angela no puede ser tan desalmada, sabía lo que yo sentía por ti!

-¿no se te ocurrió que tal vez por eso mismo es que lo ha hecho? Tal vez simplemente quiso devolverte la felicidad

-manera más estúpida…

-yo en cambio se lo agradeceré a Alice toda mi vida. Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, que te habías ido para no volver nunca más

-no volví por ti.

-pero volviste y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿No?

-eso no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros Edward

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero que todo cambie entre nosotros Bella?-su mirada se fijó nuevamente en mí y yo sorprendida le esquivé

-no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir

-Bella, te voy a decir algo que no me animé a confesarte la última vez -no lo digas-temblé sólo al escuchar su tersa voz… ¿Cómo podía negarme si él decía lo que yo creía que iba a comentar?

-te amo-sus palabras flotaron en el aire mientras yo creía que mi corazón daba un vuelco. El músculo ese que se encontraba en mi pecho y bombeaba sangre para así mantenerme viva se achicó automáticamente causándome así una fuerte punzada.- te amé entonces y te sigo amando ahora. Y, lamentablemente para ti, nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

-¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sentido tiene después de dos años de dolor? ¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho de hacerte paso entre mi sufrimiento para darme una muestra de lo que podría haber sido y no fue?

-Bella, no es demasiado tarde, nunca lo será para nosotros

-¡Fueron dos años Edward!-incliné bruscamente mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeándome fuertemente contra el concreto de la pared, usé ese dolor como excusa para seguir llorando, aunque los dos sabíamos que no era por eso.

-si… fueron dos años, es increíble como en unas pocas semanas conocimos el verdadero amor… pero cómo no pudimos olvidarnos de él siquiera un instante en estos dos años…es que no comprendes Bella… no puedo No amarte… porque prácticamente eres una parte de mí. Arrancarme un brazo sería mucho más sencillo y muchísimo menos doloroso ya que ese tipo de heridas cicatrizan… tarde o temprano cicatrizan, pero yo no puedo sanar mi corazón si no es a tu lado.

-¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto Edward?

-es difícil decirlo Bella…

-Dilo

-Te estoy diciendo que es difícil

-Hazte hombre y dilo

-¿estás diciendo que soy poco hombre?

–si si, lo que sea

-¿hablas en serio? Que yo sepa te derretías en las manos de "este poco hombre"

-¿golpeé tu ego pequeño saltamontes?-irónica enarqué una ceja y vi divertida como él se enfurecía

-¡me dijiste poco hombre!

-No, yo dije que te hicieras hombre, que es muy diferente… tú agregaste solito eso de poco hombre… ¿será que te sientes así?

-tú también te sentirías así si…

-¿problemas de recámara?-cada vez estaba más divertida, creo que buscarle guerra era lo que me levantaba un poco el ánimo.

-por supuesto que sí, no lo he hecho con nadie desde que te conocí

-¡¿Cómo?!-me sorprendí genuinamente… ¡¿con nadie?! Sé que eso es muy importante para los hombres, es como que si no lo hacen no viven o algo así…

-en verdad… no lo he vuelto a hacer desde que te conocí y no miento

-Oh por Dios… hablas en serio-quedé observando su mirada desnuda que no ocultaba nada y pude estar cien por ciento segura de que no me mentía… y aún así no pude dejar de llorar.

-oye, lo que hagas en tu recamara o dejes de hacer, no es asunto mío

-¿segura? ¿No te habrías sentido celosa si me hubiera encamado con otra?

-¿y eso que te importa? -todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa…

-y ahí vamos nuevamente con todo ese rollo

Enojada dejé estar mi cabeza sobre la pared y comencé a ignorarlo. Por su parte, Edward se arrastró hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo y a milímetros de mi rostro

-no invadas mi espacio personal

-ya lo estoy invadiendo- se mofó tomándome del rostro con sus cálidas manos… que extraño y qué familiar se me hacía su tacto… su perfume atacaba cada uno de mis sentidos, y… como en aquella ocasión tan lejana en el baño, nuevamente sentí la necesidad de más, pero no sólo de más de su tacto, sino de más Edward en sí mismo

-exactamente como aquella ocasión en el baño…- sus palabras prácticamente leyeron mis pensamientos apabullando así todos mis nervios.

-¿no te das cuenta mi amor? la vida no es vida si no es contigo, yo no soy yo si no estoy a tu lado.

-ya es demasiado tarde Edward…

-no, no es demasiado tarde. Mírame a los ojos Bella, mírame- pidió cuando yo me negué a acatar su orden, aunque claro, a fin de cuentas terminé cediendo- dime sólo una vez que puedes vivir sin mí, que descubriste felicidad fuera de nosotros, que ya no me amas y juro por Dios que me marcho por esas escaleras y nunca más volverás a saber de mí, pero dilo…

-yo…yo…- mi voz se quebró debido al nuevo llanto que atacaba mi ser y temblé bajo sus manos, no podía…no podía decirle eso.

-no puedo decir eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque simplemente no es verdad y sabes que no sé mentir-miré detenidamente el suelo para que su mirada no me golpease en el alma.

-te amo con toda mi alma y nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer, he rogado a Dios que me vuelva a poner en tu camino desde la primera noche de nuestra pelea. No puedo dormir, no puedo trabajar, con suerte y como. Soy un inservible, no sirvo ni para cuidar a Matt y… y… te extraño a rabiar… te extraño a rabiar mi cielo- me abrazó fuertemente y por primera vez en mi vida, supe que Edward estaba llorando sobre mi hombro.

-¿estás… estás llorando?

-No…

-no me mientas

-bueno sí, pero no te burles…

-jamás podría burlarme-inconscientemente le abracé mas fuerte, buscando su refugio y su calor.

-te amo Bella…

-yo… yo también Edward-confesé rendida, ya ninguna defensa podría ayudarme en ese momento, era lo que sentía y nada más que eso. Le seguía amando con cada latido de mi corazón, desde el principio y hasta el final.

-escucha… no te puedo prometer que no vamos a sufrir ni que todo será color de rosa, es más, habrá días en los que querrás matarme, golpearme fuertemente con una mesa o algún objeto contundente y marcharte de mi lado por insoportable, pero lo que siento por ti sé que no lo sentiré jamás por nadie. Te amo como eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, con tu cocina y tus inseguridades, con tus retos y tu inocencia, te amo por completo y sé que estoy lleno de defectos, que no sé decir lo que siento, que me cuesta saber convivir o entender que somos dos. Pero también te puedo jurar que tendremos días perfectos en que agradeceremos a Dios por habernos unido, que cocinaremos juntos y nos tiraremos en el living a ver alguna peli, o que dormiremos en nuestra cama abrigados por el amor del otro… y también juro por Dios, que si no te pido esto ahora sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida

-… no me digas que me vas a…

-cásate conmigo Bella-esa simple súplica, con palabras tan sencillas y espontáneas fueron un golpe bajo para mi enamorado corazón- prometo entregarte mi alma y mi vida, y quiero que Dios sepa cuánto te amo, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, quiero forjar un destino a tu lado… ¿Qué me dices?

-yo…yo…-tartamudeé nerviosa mirando al hombre en frente mío, y pude ver poco a poco la transformación en su mirada… como poco a poco el viejo brillo volvía a él.

-Y nada de tratos, hago esto porque te amo y no te dejaré escapar dentro de dos años, ni sueñes que te dejaré huir nuevamente.

-¡te amo!-fue lo único que pude exclamar para luego saltar a sus brazos. Lamentablemente el no estaba sentado de una manera estable y pronto debido a la fuerza de la gravedad caímos sobre el suelo.

-¿me sigues amando?-pregunté medio año después a mi ya esposo.

-Por supuesto, ven conmigo, la cama está fría-acarició lentamente el espacio vacío que me correspondía y yo me resguardé en sus brazos. -¿nunca dejarás de amarme?

-jamás

-ok, entonces… aviso… dejaré de estudiar por uno o dos años

-¿Cómo? Pero si ya vas casi tres años de tu carrera, te falta sólo uno para graduarte

-eso puede esperar

-¿y qué tienes en mente?

-Recuerda que juraste amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe- me alejé de él para verle seriamente y él se sentó dándole la espalda al borde de la cama.

-nos casamos hace tan sólo cinco meses, claro que te sigo amando

-jura que será hasta que la muerte nos separe

-lo juro

-ok… escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿y qué es eso?

-yo…yo…

-es algo importante, ¿verdad?

-claro…

-porque mañana debo madrugar para ir a trabajar, y digamos que si comienzas con tus tartamudeos…

-oye, estoy nerviosa

-¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir?

-es difícil…

-como tú me dijiste una vez: "hazte hombre"

-estoy embarazada… vamos a esperar un niño Edward…

-¿un niño?

-si, un niño. ¿Estás feliz?

-yo… ¿voy a ser padre?-preguntó atónito sólo para desmayarse y caerse pesadamente por su lado de la cama, por el sonido, deduje que se dio un muy fuerte golpe la cabeza contra el suelo alfombrado. -¡¿Edward? Mi amor, ¿estás bien?!-grité algo asustada pero resignada, después de todo… esperaba esa reacción del hombre de mi vida.

FIN

* * *

SIENTO MUCHO LOS ERRORES, PERO FUE LA CULPA DE MI TRADUCTOR AUTOMATICO, PERO ACA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO CORREGIDO.


End file.
